


She Who Stands Over All

by WestOrEast



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Cassandra Cain didn't expect to wake up with a dick between her legs and Gotham on lockdown. But at least she has some friends willing to help her pass the time.
Relationships: Barbra Gordon/Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain/Barbara Gordon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**She Who Stands Over All Chapter One**

  
Cassandra Cain twitched around as she slowly woke up. Ugh, she felt sore all _over_. It wasn’t the soreness of a strenuous workout and it wasn’t the soreness of going for three rounds with Killer Croc or something. It was more like… ugh, she had the flu, didn’t she? Superheroes shouldn’t have to deal with that kind of stuff.  
  
Resting a hand against her forehead, Cassandra cracked open her eyes and looked around. She wasn’t in her bed. A moment of thought tossed up that this was Stephanie’s apartment, helped by the photo on the end table of the two of them.  
  
“Hey, I thought I heard some groaning,” Stephanie said as she suddenly appeared, opening the bedroom door and sitting down on the bed, smiling at the black-haired girl in it. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Ugh,” Cassandra groaned. She rubbed her forehead and tried to think. How _had_ she ended up here? Her brain was working well enough now that she should be able to remember, but it was all a blank. “Why am I here?” She asked, glancing at her arm. It was bare and she couldn’t feel her costume on the rest of her body. “What happened?”  
  
“Okay, what’s the last thing you remember?” Stephanie asked, a nervous tone entering her voice as she shifted around on the bed.  
  
“I was… going to the store to buy a new movie,” Cassandra said slowly. “Um, on the evening of June ninth.”  
  
“Well, it’s the morning of June tenth, so you don’t need to worry about going on a global adventure of intrigue and mystery to find out what happened in the missing six months of your life or anything,” Stephanie said with a small smile. “But some stuff did happen last night. Okay,” she said, shifting around to look Cassandra in the eyes. “First we heard about it, Poison Ivy was gassing a building by the docks. By the time the two of us got there, she was ranting about how Joker and Quinn had broken up again.”  
  
Cassandra nodded. Getting exposed to one of Ivy’s witch’s brews could easily make a body feel like it had gone through the wringer. Especially with the detox that would be needed.  
  
“The breakup was _really_ bad this time. Joker put Harley into a coma,” Stephanie said seriously, staring at Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra was surprised to hear that, but she wasn’t sure what else she should be feeling over the news. So instead, she just nodded and let her friend continue.  
  
“Poison Ivy was pissed at that, obviously. And, well, she killed Joker.”  
  
That was enough to make Cassandra sit up in the bed, the sheets pooling around her waist. Joker was dead? And not because of anything Bruce had done? Well, that was _really_ something that was worth thinking over at a later date.  
  
“The gas Ivy cooked up did it,” Stephanie continued. “It’s some kind of weird virus that can get inside a man’s body and, um, well, it had a pretty disgusting effect on Joker.” She made a face. “Don’t feel bad over not being able to remember _that_.”  
  
It was a rare occurrence that would lead to someone _not_ feeling bad over not remembering something happening to Joker. Cassandra ran that sentence through her mind again to make sure it made sense. Then she gave it up and focused on what was more important.  
  
“So the Joker’s dead and Quinn’s out of it?” Cassandra asked, rubbing her hand against her stomach through the oversized t-shirt she was wearing. Presumably something that Stephanie had put her in when they came back here instead of the Batcave for whatever reason. “That’s some good news for the Gotham crime scene.”  
  
“Yeah, I suppose, but don’t you _dare_ head out there yet,” Stephanie said, putting a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder and pushing her back down. Or trying to at least, given how little force she used and how strong Cassandra was. “You got a lungful of that gas and there’s no way you’re leaving here until you’re healthy again.”  
  
Cassandra could see the point in that and it wasn’t as if she and she alone was completely responsible for taking care of law and order in Gotham. She wasn’t even the only Batperson who could do that sort of thing. And she _was_ still feeling a bit sore and tense all over. She sighed and nodded, settling back against the pillow and wiggling around.  
  
“So will I be getting chicken soup fed to me while I recover?” Cassandra asked, calling on her vague memories of what sick people had done to them in TV shows and the like.  
  
“I can _bring_ you some soup if you want it at seven thirty in the morning,” Stephanie said, sounding faintly amused. “But there’s something else we should probably talk about first.”  
  
“What?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“Look down at your crotch,” Stephanie said, blushing a bit.  
  
Cassandra blinked and then did so. She could see the outlines of her legs through the blankets but nothing else that would be out of place. She glanced up at Stephanie and then twitched the blanket away.  
  
Okay, _that_ shouldn’t be there. And now that she was actually thinking about it, Cassandra could feel something down there, something that probably wasn’t _supposed_ to be there. No, that _definitely_ wasn’t supposed to be there.  
  
Cassandra hauled the t-shirt up and looked down at her brand-new cock. It was soft but, even soft, it was obviously _very_ large. She looked down at it and then up at Stephanie. And then down at it again.  
  
“Yeah, it’s _really_ weird,” Stephanie said, shifting from side to side on the bed. “I breathed it in, nothing happened beyond feeling like throwing up. Ditto for Quinn and Ivy, though maybe they’re immune to the stuff. But, well, looks like _something_ happened to you.”  
  
Cassandra started to reach down to the new addition and hesitated for a moment. Then she made herself stop acting like a wuss and actually grabbed it. She hissed, not expecting it to be this sensitive.  
  
She gave it a tug but, sadly, the new penis sitting on Cassandra’s body didn’t come flopping off. It just sent a kind of sensation up and down her body that made her swallow heavily.  
  
“So, um, Cassandra,” Stephanie said, laying a hand on Cassandra’s arm, “I know that this is obviously a lot to take in, but I’m here for you, no matter what.”  
  
“Um,” Cassandra replied, running a hand through her hair and trying to get her mind into gear. “That’s, right, thank you, Stephanie. Um.”  
  
She turned her head to look at her friend. And all of a sudden, a bolt of arousal shot through her as she looked at Stephanie’s face. She had always known that her friend was pretty. Even hot. But right now, she really _knew_ it. She could feel her cock start to twitch as arousal started to creep through her.  
  
“No matter _what_ ,” Stephanie repeated, glancing down at the cock that was slowly starting to stiffen and rise up into the air. “Believe me, Cass, you need help with anything and I can provide it.”  
  
Was it Cassandra’s imagination or had Stephanie licked her lips when she said that. It was just her imagination. It _had_ to be her imagination. Right? Because otherwise, that would mean that the two of them were about to start having sex and that would be…  
  
Pretty fun, when Cassandra got down to it. Sex was something people, including Cassandra, were generally in favor of and Stephanie was _very_ attractive and she was right here, practically offering herself up to Cassandra on a silver platter. Just how much restraint was Cassandra supposed to have?  
  
“I suppose it could be alright,” Cassandra said, shifting around as a different kind of arousal than the sort she was used to started to make itself known inside of her. “Just, um…” she trailed off. “I’ve never done it as a guy before.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Stephanie said, sliding further onto the bed and straddling Cassandra’s legs. “I’ll make sure that you know what to do.” She winked. “If it was that hard, would most guys be able to do it?”  
  
Cassandra smiled a bit at that but mostly she was just feeling nervous. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down and getting ready for what was about to happen. This _really_ wasn’t something that she was used to. But what was the worst that could happen, when she was doing this with Stephanie?  
  
Stephanie started to undress, sliding out of her blouse and pants. She didn’t put on too much of a show, but someone as pretty and athletic as Stephanie didn’t need to. Cassandra felt her arousal grow and grow as she stared at the well-formed muscles and beautiful curves that were quickly being revealed. And the entire time, her cock was growing and growing, without Cassandra touching it at all. By the time Stephanie was down to just her underwear, Cassandra glanced down and was shocked to see that she was completely hard, nine inches of cock poking up from her crotch.  
  
“Okay, I knew that it was going to be big, but, um, that’s a lot bigger than I was expecting,” Stephanie said, lifting her eyebrows and licking her lips. “Wow, you were really packing that away, weren’t you, Cass?”  
  
Cass wasn’t sure how to respond to that. This wasn’t the kind of situation that she was used to. Instead, she just looked down at her hard dick and then back up at Stephanie, who was unbuttoning her bra and letting it fall to the bed. She hadn’t realized that Stephanie’s breasts were so attractively shaped.  
  
Stephanie crawled forward and kissed Cassandra. Cassandra squeaked, her hands lifting up and her cheeks darkening as she felt the firm lips being pressed up against her. That felt… wow, that was quite the feeling. Her hard cock twitched back and forth as she felt Stephanie’s tongue sliding into her mouth.  
  
“Mm, you know,” Stephanie said, drawing back just a bit. Her breath was puffing against Cassandra’s face, “I’ve been wondering for a while what it would feel like to kiss you.” She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “It was even better than I thought it would be.”  
  
Cassandra mutely nodded, her mind still whirling as she tried to adapt to all of this. Most of her thoughts were going to the back of her mind, though, as she stared at Stephanie and just how _pretty_ she was. And she was very, very pretty. And hot. And right in front of Cassandra. Cassandra had to swallow deeply, feeling the lust pulsing and pumping inside of her as she stared.  
  
Stephanie was pressed right up against Cassandra now, right in her face and right against her body. It felt _very_ nice, though Cassandra knew that she wouldn’t be able to remember the softness, firmness and heat as well as she should. But she was still going to do her _absolute_ best to hold onto the memories for as long as she possibly could.  
  
“Stephanie,” Cassandra gasped, her hands slowly coming up to grab Stephanie in a hug, “this is so…”  
  
“Enjoyable?” Stephanie asked. “I’m having a good time, Cass.” She grabbed Cassandra’s hand and lifted it, pressing it against her chest. “See how fast my heart is going?”  
  
Cassandra could. She really, _really_ could. Stephanie’s heart was beating like a drum, just as fast as Cassandra’s own heart was going. She swallowed and moved her hand slightly, moving from Stephanie’s chest to Stephanie’s breast. It filled her hand nicely and she squeezed down, feeling it fill up her hand.  
  
“Oh, you naughty girl,” Stephanie said, enough lust dripping from her voice that Cassandra felt a shiver run down her spine. “Getting bold, huh?” She smiled. “Let’s see what else you can do.”  
  
She reached down and tugged her panties to the side. Then she lifted herself up and sank down onto Cassandra’s cock. Cassandra gasped, feeling the warm, wet folds wrapping around her like velvet. It felt so _very_ different than when she put her own fingers inside of a pussy or something. It felt a whole lot better, for one. Amazingly better, so much better that words weren’t really enough to describe what it was that she was feeling. Cassandra moaned, falling backwards against the headboard of the bed as she felt the pleasure racing through her.  
  
“Feeling good for you too, huh?” Stephanie moaned, running a hand through her hair. “Don’t, ah, worry, Cass…”  
  
If Stephanie had been planning on saying anything more, it never came. Instead, she grabbed onto Cassandra’s shoulders and started to bounce up and down along her cock, going faster and faster as a lustful, blissful look appeared on her face.  
  
Cassandra’s own hands were holding onto Stephanie’s hips, squeezing down tight as she felt her friend bouncing up and down along her. She stared up at her friend, still not quite believing that this was happening even as she watched it.  
  
“Come on, come on,” Stephanie said with a grin. “Don’t tell me that Kitty Cassandra has been declawed, huh?” She wiggled her hips from side to side, making some brand new sensations blossom inside of Cassandra. “Just going to lay back and let me do all the work, huh?” She smirked. “Well, don’t worry, Cass. I’m going to make sure that we _both_ still get to feel good.”  
  
Cassandra frowned a bit at that as she tried to get her mind into gear. Could she just let Stephanie set the pace and control everything that went on? Obviously, yes, she could, since that was happening. _Would_ she? No, Cassandra decided. No, she would not.  
  
Cassandra took a deep breath and reached up, grabbing Stephanie’s body. Stephanie had just enough time to open her mouth to start and ask a question. Then she was getting spun around as Cassandra stood up, sliding off of the bed while still holding onto her friend. Her muscles flexed underneath her skin as she spun Stephanie around and brought her down to her bed, pinning her underneath Cassandra.  
  
After a second or two for Stephanie to adjust, a smile appeared on her face. It was a pretty smug, knowing smile as she looked up at Cassandra.  
  
“Well, I finally pushed you far enough, huh?” Stephanie asked, stretching her hands above her head. “So now what are you going to do to little old me, huh?”  
  
The answer to that question was so obvious that Cassandra didn’t even feel the need to answer it. Instead, she held on tight to Stephanie’s body. One hand on Stephanie’s hips and the other on Stephanie’s breast. And then she slid her cock back into Stephanie’s pussy and started to fuck her again.  
  
It actually felt better, being the one on top. Cassandra had never really cared about being on top or bottom before. But now, with this hard, aching cock, being the one setting the pace just felt so _right_.  
  
She set a pretty quick pace, hammering back and forth, going in and out, over and over again as she fucked her friend. Stephanie’s pussy was wet and warm and tight and it felt wonderful around her dick. Absolutely the very best thing that Cassandra had ever felt happen to her dick. Which wasn’t a very long list, obviously, but Cassandra still had a feeling that, no matter what, nothing was ever going to replace the feeling of Stephanie’s pussy wrapped around her cock.  
  
“It feels so good,” Cassandra moaned, looking down at her friend. “You’re so _tight_ , Steph.”  
  
“And you’re so _big_ , damn, I didn’t think I would feel this stuffed,” Stephanie moaned. “Don’t you dare stop.”  
  
Cassandra wasn’t. She kept on going, fucking Stephanie as best as she could. She could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her as she fucked her friend. She could already tell that it was a very different kind of orgasm than what she had felt as a girl. Actually, did she still have a pussy? Cassandra wasn’t sure and she wasn’t going to slow down enough to check.  
  
Instead, she kept on fucking her friend, rocking back and forth as she felt the pleasure growing and growing inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface. And she wasn’t the only one feeling good. Stephanie was moaning and squirming around underneath her, looking really hot and sultry as she gasped and rocked back against Cassandra as much as she was able.  
  
“Come on,” Stephanie moaned. “Cum inside of me, Cass. I know you want to. Fill me up with your seed.”  
  
The lustful moaning was the very last thing that Cassandra needed to hear before she came. She gasped and jerked her hips forward, burying herself as far inside of her friend as she could. She held herself there as her dick started to twitch and pulse.  
  
And then she unloaded inside of Stephanie. The orgasm was _amazing_. It was out of this world, the feeling running through her as she filled up her friend, flashes of light dancing in front of her eyes as she stared down at Stephanie’s nearly-naked body as she felt jet after jet of cum landing inside of her friend, filling her up.  
  
Stephanie squealed and thrashed around on the bed, looking wonderful as she gasped for air, fighting for breath. Her back actually lifted off of the bed as she came as well, her pussy getting even tighter around Cassandra, tighter than Cassandra would have believed possible.  
  
Cassandra sat back on her heels as her orgasm finished. She looked down, staring at all of the cum that was pouring out of her friend. There was just so _much_ of it. And Cassandra was still feeling really horny. She shivered and ran her eyes up along Stephanie’s body. That was still a _really_ attractive body and all that Cassandra needed to be interested in Round Two.  
  
“Oh wow,” Stephanie said happily, reaching down to pump two fingers in and out of her pussy for a few strokes, before wiping the cum-covered digits clean on her skin. “You really are trained with _every_ weapon, aren’t you?” She grinned and stretched. “That kind of sparring can really wear a girl out, you know?”  
  
Stephanie was feeling _really_ chatty today, wasn’t she? Maybe she needed something to shut her up so that Cassandra could better focus on fucking her. Or maybe… yeah, a blowjob would be just fine, Cassandra decided. She crawled around on the bed and put herself right by Stephanie’s head. Stephanie glanced down at the hard cock that was just inches away from her face, glanced up at Cassandra and smiled. It was a pretty smug smile, one that said she knew exactly what Cassandra was planning.  
  
“You know, I got a pretty good look at that thing already,” Stephanie said, running a single finger down along it. “I don’t _really_ need-mph!”  
  
Cassandra reached down and got a good, firm hold on Stephanie’s head. Then she slid the cock inside her friend’s mouth. It was her first time getting a blowjob and she could suddenly understand why men were so generally in favor of it. It felt _good_. Her jaw dropped open a bit as she pushed herself forward, feeling the shaft sinking deeper and deeper into Stephanie’s mouth.  
  
In fact, it went all the way down into her throat. That made Cassandra’s mouth drop open a whole lot more as she watched her friend easily, effortlessly, swallow the entire cock in a single motion. _When_ had Stephanie learned how to deepthroat a dick? _How_ had she learned how to do that?  
  
Well, she obviously wasn’t going to be asking Stephanie about that sort of thing right now. Instead, she just started pumping her hips back and forth, driving the cock in and out of Stephanie’s mouth as she felt a very skilled, clever tongue go to work on it, licking her shaft as it plunged in and out of her mouth.  
  
Cassandra had no idea how long she spent there, looking down at Stephanie’s body as she fucked her friend’s face. But it was a pretty enjoyable amount of time. The way Stephanie’s mouth felt around her cock, it wasn’t _quite_ as good as her pussy, but it was good enough that Cassandra didn’t see any reason to pull out and use her friend’s folds once again.  
  
And now Cassandra could feel her second orgasm starting to well up inside of her. It wasn’t even eight and she was going to cum twice. Man, had she ever felt this horny before? She wasn’t sure and she didn’t care. What mattered right now was how good she was feeling and how much better she would feel if she got to cum inside of Stephanie’s body again.  
  
Cassandra started to cum when the tip of her dick was in Stephanie’s mouth instead of her throat. That meant that the load of semen, just as large as the first, poured out between Stephanie’s lips as well as down her throat.  
  
And that was a pretty hot sight, Cassandra realized. No, it was a whole lot more than hot. Seeing her white cum tricking down Stephanie’s skin made her cock throb in arousal as she stared down at her friend’s red, panting face, watching that chest rising and falling. She was _still_ horny. It barely seemed believable, after everything that Cassandra had already gone through, but her dick was still as hard as a rock and ready to be used.  
  
“You, you good to go again?” Cassandra asked, looking down at Stephanie as her blonde friend smeared the cum around on her face with her hands.  
  
“Huh? What, seriously?” Stephanie asked, looking at the rock hard cock that was swaying back and forth. “Damn, that is impressive,” she said in an awed voice. “Don’t ever let anyone tell you differently, girl.”  
  
Cassandra had difficulty thinking about a situation where that would apply, but she nodded, starting to stroke her cock as she stared down at her friend. There was something she had heard about before, but had never thought to try. But if Stephanie was as adventurous as she obviously was, then maybe…  
  
“You ready to take this up your ass?” Cassandra said, blushing a bit at just how bluntly she had phrased that.  
  
“Going for the complete set, huh?” Stephanie asked, tapping her fingers against her chin. “Yeah, I’m good for that. Biggest thing I’ve ever had back there, but what the hell. I’m flexible, you know?”  
  
Cassandra did know how flexible Stephanie could be. She wasn’t sure how being able to pull off some gymnastic routines would apply to having a nine-inch cock shoved up her rear, but she was willing to trust in Stephanie’s estimation of herself if it meant getting a chance to deal with the arousal that was still filling her up.  
  
Stephanie turned herself over, putting her ass up in the air and looking over her shoulder. It was a very nice butt. Cassandra had already known that, of course, and so had anyone who had ever seen Stephanie in her Batgirl outfit. But it was one thing to see it outlined in various tightly-fitting materials and an entirely different thing to see it like _this_. Cassandra reached down to squeeze it, feeling her hand digging into the firm butt.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Stephanie said. “We really didn’t do much foreplay, did we? Oh well,” she continued, wiggling her hips from side to side, “we can always mess around with that later. Right now, I just want you inside of me.”  
  
Part of Cassandra was worried about stuff like lube or easing Stephanie into things. But if her friend didn’t want to wait around for that, then Cassandra was fine with just jumping into the deep end of the pool. She took a deep breath and positioned the tip of her cock up against Stephanie’s rear. Then she pushed forward.  
  
It slid into Stephanie’s cock far more easily than Cassandra had been expecting. She gasped at the feeling welling up inside of her as she felt the even tighter, hotter hole start to wrap around her cock. It wasn’t nearly as wet, but Cassandra didn’t let that stop her. Instead, she kept on pushing inwards, going deeper and deeper in a long, single stroke.  
  
Her cock was spreading Stephanie’s ass apart, reshaping it around her rod. It felt great and Cassandra was forced to wonder just how often her friend _had_ played with her rear in order to get it like this. And if it had been with anyone else.  
  
Well, that was a question that she just wasn’t going to bother asking. Certainly not now and possibly not ever. Instead, Cassandra started to thrust back and forth, feeling the pleasure growing inside of her as she fucked her friend in the ass.  
  
Stephanie was enjoying what was happening to her. That was pretty obvious, from the way she was moaning and gasping as she got screwed. She was rocking back and forth against Cassandra, her voice rising and falling in wordless moans as she got fucked.  
  
Getting to watch her breasts sway back and forth would have been really nice. But Cassandra wasn’t going to complain about only getting to see Stephanie’s rear wiggling around as she groped it. And, of course, the feeling of her cock in such a tight hole was better than _anything_ at all. Cassandra could have been blindfolded and she wouldn’t have cared if it meant that she could keep on fucking her friend like this.  
  
Cassandra’s hands were digging into Stephanie’s butt and feeling the fat moving around underneath her fingers. And underneath that, she could feel the muscle, the toned muscles that Stephanie had worked so _very_ hard on.  
  
“Oh man, oh man, oh man,” Stephanie had started saying, chanting, actually. Over and over again, putting the same inflection on each word as Cassandra slammed into her “Oh man!”  
  
Cassandra had never gotten a chance to see her friend getting turned on before today. But she was a fast learner and could tell just how aroused Stephanie was getting. Getting aroused because of her, which was a wonderful thought that Cassandra was going to have to tuck away inside of her mind for future consideration. Because right now, there was something a lot more important coming up, welling up inside of her like a spring of water underground, beating away at a plug.  
  
Cassandra moaned as she felt her third orgasm rising up inside of her. She sped up, going as fast as she could, really hammering into Stephanie’s asshole. It felt wonderful and Cassandra could tell that this was going to a _great_ orgasm. Her fingers dug into Stephanie’s hips and butt as the lewd sounds of flesh going into flesh filled the room, mixed in with the gasps from both women.  
  
And then, finally, Cassandra reached her limit. She couldn’t take it anymore and shoved her dick as far inside of Stephanie as she could, not stopping until she was entirely buried inside of her friend. Every single inch of her cock was shoved inside of her friend and stayed inside of Stephanie’s tight ass as Cassandra bent forward until her breasts were almost pressed against Stephanie’s back.  
  
There was a lot of cum that she was pumping into her friend. A _lot_ of cum. It seemed that the load was just as large and heavy as the first two had been, as she thoroughly filled up her friend’s last hole with her semen.  
  
Stephanie was moaning and twitching around on the bed, her head pressed down against the pillow and her ass only kept up in the air by Cassandra’s hands on her hips. Was she actually-? Cassandra realized she was. Stephanie was having an anal orgasm because of her. That sent a nice, warm feeling running through her body, one that enhanced and complimented what she was already feeling.  
  
Both of them collapsed forward at pretty much the time, falling down to the bed as their strength gave out. It was a tangle of limbs and body parts pressing up against one another as Cassandra’s cock slid out of Stephanie’s rear, followed once more by a stream of cum that mixed with what was still leaking out of her pussy.  
  
Cassandra could feel her heart beating like a hammer inside of her chest. Amazing, that had been absolutely _amazing_. What a wonderful sensation, the best possible feeling of all, of everything she had ever had. And it was all because of Stephanie.  
  
“Oh man,” Cassandra said, holding Stephanie close to her and running her hands along her lover’s body. “That was amazing, Stephanie.” She planted a quick kiss on the side of Stephanie’s cheek. “It was the best.”  
  
“It was great for me, too,” Stephanie said. “And it was better because it was _you_ , Steph.”  
  
“I…” Cassandra trailed off before taking a deep breath. “I love you too, Cass. I’m not going to let anyone else use you like I did.”  
  
“Might want to get a collar to make sure of that,” Stephanie said, pressing up against Cassandra and quieting any fears she might have had about going too fast, too far with her friend. “And sure, I’ll only fuck you, so long as you keep on fucking me like you just did.”  
  
This wasn’t how Cassandra had expected to start dating Stephanie. In fact, she hadn’t expected to start dating Stephanie ever, at all. But she couldn’t complain about how things had turned out. Not one little bit.  
  
Sighing, she tugged her new girlfriend closer to her and closed her eyes. It was time for a midmorning nap. And after that? Well, then they could see about everything else.  
  
For now, Cassandra had everything she wanted in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**She Who Stands Over All Chapter Two**

  
Cassandra was mostly suited up as Batgirl, as much as she could be. It seemed that not all of her equipment had made it back to Steph’s apartment last night, so her utility belt was missing some of the constant standbys. But she still had her mask, her bodysuit and her cape, so at least people wouldn’t think that she was just some random lady dressing up as Batgirl and treat her with respect.  
  
Assuming they met anybody. Both Cassandra and Stephanie were looking around as they walked down the streets of Gotham, but it seemed that _everyone_ was staying inside. It was fairly creepy, actually, since it was nine in the morning. But Cassandra didn’t have _time_ to go knocking on doors and seeing what was going inside of buildings.  
  
The two of them were heading to the clocktower. Cassandra kept on feeling like she should be holding Stephanie’s hand. Or adjusting her costume to better hold her new appendage. Just a quick glance down at the crotch of her costume told her that some _serious_ redesign of her Batgirl costume was going to be needed soon. A cup, for one. Cass had taken a number of men out of the fight with a well-timed kick to the crotch and she didn’t want to have the same thing happen to her.  
  
It wasn’t all that far from Steph’s apartment to the clocktower that Barbra had turned into her base of operations. And that closeness was one of the major reasons the two of them had decided to go and visit their friend. Another reason was that she had a much better grounding in science than either of them did and might be able to tell if Cassandra’s new dick was suddenly going to grow teeth or explode.  
  
It was easy for the two of them to let themselves inside of the clock tower, slipping past the various barriers and alarms with ease. After all, they had helped Barbra set up most of these defenses.  
  
In just a few minutes, the two of them were in Oracle’s main command center. They could both see the redheaded woman sitting in her wheelchair and, for once, not focused on the half dozen screens she had set up to monitor everything that she paid attention to.  
  
“Barb!” Stephanie cried out happily.  
  
Barbra jumped as Steph called out. It was hard to see why she had jumped, since her wheelchair was turned away from the two of them as they walked through the door. Then a scent hit Cassandra’s nose. She sniffed. That wasn’t her _or_ Steph, since they had both showered before heading out but after finished with one another. And that would mean…  
  
The look on Barbra’s face as she twisted her chair around confirmed it. She had been masturbating and was trying to discreetly wipe her fingers clean on a napkin. Steph saw it as well and slowed down a bit, obviously rethinking the hug she had been about to give her friend.  
  
“What is it, you two?” Barbra asked, not sounding like her usual friendly self. “I was in the middle of important work.”  
  
Steph couldn’t muffle the snort that escaped her lips at that. Even Cassandra felt a certain amount of humor as she looked at her blonde friend. The look on both of their faces, no matter how justified, didn’t do anything to make Barbra feel better.  
  
“And what are the two of you doing here anyway?” Barbra asked peevishly, her face turning red. “Shouldn’t you be out trying to fix this mess?”  
  
“Not another lecture,” Stephanie muttered underneath her breath so quietly that Cass could barely hear her. “No, actually, there’s a problem with Cass that we both thought you should look at.”  
  
“What, really?” Barbra asked, seeming to settle down as the topic of conversation moved away from her masturbation. “What is it, Batgirl?”  
  
“Um, it’s hard to explain,” Cassandra said, shifting from foot to foot. “It seems that last night…”  
  
“Cass grew a dick from whatever was in that witch’s potion that Poison Ivy released,” Steph said, cutting to the chase of the matter. “You know anything about that sort of thing?”  
  
Cassandra blushed hard at just how _blunt_ her friend was being. But it did get the information out into the open instead of creeping around the issue for five minutes.  
  
Barbra blinked quickly and then leaned forward, her gaze quite obviously moving down to stare at Cass’s crotch. She saw the bulge there just as obviously as Cassandra had when she had suited up before leaving.  
  
“Well, that is… that is not a side-effect I would have expected to see,” Barbra said, still staring at the bulge as she sat back in her chair. “I’m, um, well, have there been any other side effects?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Cassandra said, staring at the floor and blushing. “It’s just, um, distracting.”  
  
“In all the best ways,” Stephanie said with a chuckle.  
  
“Steph!” Cassandra hissed.  
  
“Listen,” Steph said right back, whispering her words, “I know for a fact that Barbra hasn’t dated anyone in the past sixteen months, alright? Her being Oracle and her being in a wheelchair cuts down who’s interested in her. But I _know_ that cock of yours doesn’t care, so just go over there and help out our friend, okay?”  
  
Cassandra opened and closed her mouth. Was that really something that she was hearing? And she obviously wasn’t the only one hearing it, since Barb made a choking sound and slapped her chest, staring at Stephanie in shock.  
  
Cassandra stared at Barbra as Barbra stared back at the two of them. She realized just how _attractive_ the redhead was. Her dick certainly liked the idea of being with Barbra. It was starting to swell and get _really_ tight and _really_ uncomfortable inside of her suit as she thought about how Barbra would look wearing a lot less clothing. The thought made her dick _pulse_ and she had to fight the urge to cover her crotch with her hands, which would just be even more obvious.  
  
It was kind of weird, since Barbra was a bit like a mother figure to Cass. Not _exactly_ , but the closest that Cassandra had ever had. So for her to be looking at her mom with lust right now, that was… kind of weird. But the minor weirdness couldn’t stop Cass from realizing how _hot_ the redhead was. Her dick especially seemed to realize it getting harder and harder inside of her suit. Uncomfortably hard, actually, both the actual erection and how it was pressing against the insides of her suit.   
  
Cassandra swallowed and shifted around, trying to get more comfortable. She was suddenly _considerably_ more understanding towards the teenage boys she had met and their efforts to hide their erections.  
  
“Okay, if you two are just going to keep on staring like a couple of sheep at each other,” Stephanie groused, “then I’ll get things going.”  
  
And just like that, she knelt down in front of Cassandra. Cassandra blinked, moving into a self-defense position before reason reasserted itself. The confusion of signals inside of her body lasted for long enough that Stephanie had a chance to undo the belt holding up the lower half of Cassandra’s costume and let it fall to the floor. Underwear was one of the things that Cass had been missing and her dick flopped out, waving back and forth after being freed from the tight confines of the suit. Cassandra gasped and her eyes shot up to Barbra. Who was actually sitting upright in her chair, hands pushing herself upwards as she stared in shock.  
  
And not just in shock. There was red creeping across Barbra’s face, a _kind_ of red that Cass hadn’t ever seen before.  
  
At that point, Stephanie started to suck Cassandra’s cock and it got a _lot_ harder to think about anything but the feeling of the mouth moving up and down along her shaft. Cassandra’s knees went weak for a second as she felt the firm lips and skilled tongue moving up and down along her shaft. Not all the way, not more than halfway down. But that was _still_ enough to make Cass feel very good, make her hands twitch and her tongue flick out to lick her lips as she looked down.  
  
“It’s a good cock,” Stephanie called out, pulling away and turning her head to look at Barbra. “More than enough for the two of us.”  
  
Barbra looked indecisive for a moment, an expression that looked _very_ out of place on her. Then she nodded and started rolling towards the two of them. Cassandra swallowed heavily, not quite believing that this was actually happening. That she was actually going to be involved in a threesome with the two most important women in her life. It seemed like something from one of her weirder dreams, the kind she would never admit to if asked about.  
  
But there was no way that the feeling of Stephanie’s hand on her shaft could be anything but reality. It wasn’t even moving very much, just going up and down a little bit as Stephanie waited for Barbra to get over here.  
  
Barbra looked a bit nervous and embarrassed over this, swallowing a bit as she looked up at Cass and then at Stephanie. A part of Cassandra wondered if this was Barbra’s first threesome as well. Then Barbra was laying a hand on Stephanie’s shoulder and bringing her in for a kiss.  
  
Stephanie’s hand slackened around Cassandra’s cock at that but Cassandra did _not_ mind. Instead, she just stared down at the two of them as they kissed. It still felt weird to see the two of them making out and kissing and for Cassandra to think about Barbra having sex with her. But it also felt _good_ and Barbra could feel her cock twitching as she looked down at them. Especially as one of Stephanie’s hands went down to rest on Barbra’s hip.  
  
“Okay, where is your bed?” Stephanie asked, pulling away from the kiss and looking around. “There’s no way we’re banging on the metal decking.”  
  
“I, no, that’s right,” Barbra said, running a hand through her shoulder-length, bushy red hair. “Over there, through the door.”  
  
“Okay,” Stephanie said, glancing at the direction Barbra had pointed in. “Cass, you mind picking up our lovely lady and bringing her over there? I’ll take care of the chair.”  
  
Cassandra glanced down at Barb and saw her nod in agreement. Well, that was good enough for her. She reached down and scooped Barbra up from the wheelchair, her muscles easily accommodating the weight of her friend. And lover, she realized.  
  
“I’ll admit,” Barbra said, wrapping her arms around Cassandra’s neck. “I always did have fantasies about being picked up by someone strong and attractive who was wearing a bat-suit.” She ran her fingertips over the emblem on Cassandra’s chest. “I never thought it would be _you_ , though.”  
  
Cassandra wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so she just kept on moving towards Barbra’s bedroom. She could hear the clatter of the wheelchair behind her as Stephanie followed.  
  
Stepping into the bedroom, Cass looked around. There was a bed, sure enough, pushed up against one wall with an uncarpeted floor that was completely free of any obstructions. She lowered Barbra down onto it, already missing the feeling of having her pressed up against Cassandra’s front.  
  
“I know Cass is ready,” Stephanie said, joining the two of them, “but do you still need a little help getting ready, Barb?”  
  
“Um, well, yes please,” Barbra said, wiggling around on the bed and pulling herself towards her pillow.  
  
“Watch closely, Cass,” Stephanie said, stripping off her shirt and hopping out of her pants as she climbed onto the bed. “There’s going to be a quiz on this later.”  
  
She swung herself around so that she was looking down at Barbra’s crotch while her own pussy was hovering right above Barbra’s head. Then she lowered herself down until she was pressed right up against Barbra. Cassandra swallowed and started to masturbate, slowly sliding her hand up and down along her dick as she stared. Was this _really_ happening? It seemed that it was. And so Cassandra might as well enjoy it.  
  
She slowly started to masturbate as she watched. And it was a sight well worth watching as Barbra and Stephanie started to go at it.  
  
Stephanie dove in between Barbra’s legs and started licking. Cassandra couldn’t get a very good view from where she was, but it was obvious that a good time was happening down there as Stephanie went to work.  
  
Barbra was a bit slower to return the favor, but she managed it, lifting her head and starting to coax some equally lewd noises out from Stephanie’s pussy. Cassandra could actually see what was going in with Barbra’s head and watched as Stephanie’s pussy got opened up by Barbra’s tongue. She swallowed, feeling her dick pulsing in her hand as she watched.  
  
Cassandra frowned and then started tugging at the upper half of her costume. There was just no _reason_ to be wearing this right now. It would be so much better if she could be free and unrestrained, not having to put up with the hot, sweaty, close material of the suit. And this way, she could play with her breasts as she watched the two of them go at it.  
  
And they were _really_ going at it. They were both going to cum soon, Cassandra realized. It hardly seemed possible that they could orgasm so soon after starting. It always took _much_ longer for Cassandra to cum. At least when she had still only had a pussy instead of this hot, hard rod that was feeling so _very_ good as she pumped her hand up and down along it.  
  
Cassandra had to make sure that she didn’t cum just yet. There was going to be a time for her to orgasm later on. When she was actually _with_ one of her friends. Not when she was just sitting here by herself, watching the two of them going at it as they ate one another out. No matter how hot it was to watch or how good it felt to masturbate to.  
  
A shiver ran through Cass’s body as she stared. Part of her wanted to climb up onto the bed and slide her cock into Stephanie’s pussy, pump away for a minute and then slide out and go into Barbra’s mouth. That sounded _really_ hot. But she didn’t. She just stayed and watched as her two friends made one another feel _amazing_.  
  
The sight of their naked bodies pressed up against one another was amazing, especially when it was combined with the sounds that both of them were making. It was sending shivers all through Cass and she knew that her friends had to be feeling just as good as they got to actually _feel_ one another’s pussies against their tongues. That had to be super hot. She made a note to ask both of them for the chance to eat them out as well, later on. But only after she had finally gotten a chance to fuck both of them.  
  
“Okay, Barbra,” Stephanie said, wiping her mouth and smiling widely. “It’s only fair that you get the first round with Cassandra, don’t you think?”  
  
“Yes, that sounds good,” Barbra said, pushing herself upright and looking Cassandra over with a smile on her lips. “That sounds _very_ good.”  
  
Stephanie pulled herself to the far side of the bed and gestured at Barb while looking at Cassandra. Cass could take a hint and crawled onto the bed, looking down at Barbra. She looked _good_ while naked. She looked very, very good. Cassandra swallowed and reached down, cupping Barbra’s breast. It felt nice in her hand and her dick throbbed, _aching_ with the lust that had built up as she watched her two friends eating one another out.  
  
“I’m more than warmed up, Cass,” Barb said softly, reaching up to rest one hand against Cassandra’s face. “You can start fucking me.”  
  
Cassandra nodded jerkily and looked down at Barbra’s body. Her pussy was right there, between her spread legs. Cassandra took a deep breath and started to adjust herself, angling herself so that she was able to slide right on in. She was moving pretty quickly, the eagerness she was feeling making her want to go faster and faster.  
  
Then, with the tip of her cock resting against Barbra’s pussy, she slid on in. Barbra moaned and Cassandra made a sound that she had never heard herself make before. It was _wet_. Maybe even a little bit tighter than Stephanie had been, but it was hard to say for sure. And it felt so very good as Cassandra slowly, carefully, slid further and further inside of her friend and mentor.  
  
Cassandra was going to have to be careful not to call Barbra _mom_ during this. It had never happened before, but she had never _fucked_ Barbra before. That would be really embarrassing, especially because of Stephanie being right there as well.  
  
Barbra’s strong arms flashed up and wrapped around Cass’s neck, pulling her down until the two women were pressed up against one another. Cassandra shivered as she stared into Barbra’s eyes. There was a lust dancing inside of them, a lust like nothing that Cassandra had ever seen before. And it was a lust that she _liked_. It made her feel so warm and excited inside, even more than what her dick was making her feel as it sunk inside of Barb’s pussy.  
  
“Fuck me,” Barbra whispered.  
  
How could Cass possibly say no to that? She started to move her hips back and forth, sliding in and out of Barbra’s pussy. It was so _tight_ , from sad to say, disuse. But it still felt good and it was still opening up as Cass started to properly fuck her.  
  
“Oh Cass,” Barbra moaned, her breath puffing against Cassandra’s face. “Oh yes, fuck me, baby, fuck me hard.”  
  
Cassandra swallowed and then decided to do her best to make sure that Barbra’s dreams came true. She started to rock her hips back and forth faster and faster, driving her shaft in and out of Barbra’s tight, _tight_ pussy.  
  
Within just seconds, Barbra had cum. She must have been _really_ on the edge from what she and Stephanie had been doing. She started to moan, twitching around underneath Cass. And then, impossibly, her pussy got even tighter than it had been. It got _really_ tight, tight enough that Cassandra had trouble believing it was so _tight_ and wet and could feel so good.  
  
Cassandra pretty much had to slow down during that. There was just no way for her to go at any speed whatsoever, not with how tight Barbra had gotten around her.  
  
“Why did you stop?” Barbra asked, almost pouting as she stared up into Cassandra’s eyes. “I want you to _fuck_ me.”  
  
“S-sorry,” Cassandra stammered. Then she started to pick up the pace again, slamming into Barbra, going faster and faster and listening to Barbra moan as she started to get _fucked_.  
  
It felt _really_ good inside of her. Amazingly good, in fact, the way the tight pussy was squeezing down, massaging Cassandra’s cock. And there was the way their breasts were brushing against one another and the way that they were kissing. There was a _lot_ of good stuff happening and Cassandra could feel her own orgasm welling up inside of her as she fucked the unbelievably hot woman she cared so deeply about.  
  
Cassandra was well aware that Stephanie was watching the two of them, just off to one side. That Stephanie was even _masturbating_ , touching herself and moaning softly as she looked down at the two of them. And Cassandra just found that to be even _hotter_.  
  
Hot enough to make her cum. Cassandra moaned as she thrust herself deep inside of Barbra and held her cock right there, buried as far inside of her friend as she could. She felt herself twitch and then she started to unload, jet after jet flowing out into the redhead’s pussy. Both of them were trembling, staring down at one another as they felt the orgasm flowing through Cass’s dick and into Barbra’s pussy.  
  
“Oh Cass,” Barb said, wrapping her arms around the other girl in a tight hug. “Thank you, Cass, thank you, thank you, thank you. I haven’t been fucked like that in _years_.”  
  
“Um, you’re welcome?” Cassandra stammered, not entirely sure of what the proper protocol here was.  
  
She glanced over at Stephanie but the blond girl was no help at all. In fact, she was starting to paw at Cassandra, the lust written all over her face, hot and intense and demanding as she tugged the two girls away from one another. Cassandra could guess what was about to happen. Her body still remembered what it had felt back at the apartment.  
  
“Wow,” Stephaie said, looking down at them, a bright, excited look in her eyes. “I mean, _wow_.” She licked her lips. “You’ve got enough in you for another round, right, Cass?”  
  
“At least,” Cassandra said, giving Barbra a quick kiss on the lips before pulling upwards. “It’s time to take care of you?”  
  
“You know it,” Stephanie said with a flirty smile. “You don’t mind getting to watch, do you, Barb?”  
  
“No, not at all,” Barbra said, slowly gliding her hands down along Cass’s body as she pulled away. “It should be really hot to see.”  
  
“I _am_ going to be having sex, so yes,” Stephanie said, with about as much modesty as a queen. “She looked Cass over. “You’ve been doing a lot of work today, so why don’t you just sit back and let me take care of stuff?”  
  
With that, she started guiding Cassandra into the position she wanted. Barbra’s bed wasn’t _really_ big enough for all three of them and they all ended up pretty squished up against one another, with Barbra ending up having to lift her arms and play with Cassandra’s breasts before they could all get comfortable. That wasn’t something that any of them were complaining about too much, though.  
  
And then it was time for Stephanie to lower herself down onto Cassandra’s cock. Cass’s cock was swaying back and forth, slick and shining with the juices coated onto it. She held it steady, keeping it in place for Stephanie to sink down onto. The moment that Stephanie’s lower lips wrapped around Cassandra’s cock, she instantly plunged down on it, taking as much of it inside of her in a single instant as she could.  
  
All three of them moaned, Cass and Steph because of how it felt and Barbra because of how it _looked_. Then Stephanie started to bounce up and down on top of Cass, smiling widely as she fucked herself, her hair and her breasts swaying back and forth as she went up and down.  
  
“God, that looks hot,” Barbra muttered, before kissing Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra returned the kiss, even as her hands came up to rest on Stephanie’s hips, holding her in place as the muscular girl rode her shaft. It felt _amazing_ , just as good as Barbra, just as good as it had back in Stephanie’s apartment.  
  
Stephanie was playing with her own breasts, kneading and groping them. It looked super hot and Cassandra had trouble deciding where she should be looking as all of this went on. There was so _much_ amazing, sexy stuff going on at any one time that there was no way she could focus on just one part. Barbra’s lips felt soft and warm and amazing as they kissed. And her hand knew exactly what to do with Cass’s breasts. And then there was Stephanie, looking amazing as she fucked herself on Cass’s stiff prick. That was wonderful as well. It was _all_ so wonderful and Cass couldn’t believe that this was actually happening to her.  
  
Stephanie was picking up the pace, going faster and faster. Cassandra was a bit worried that Stephanie was going to go so fast that she would bounce right off of Cassandra’s pussy and then they’d have to waste a bunch of time getting it back in place. Thankfully, that didn’t happen and Cassandra could focus on feeling the hot, wet, tight, soft pussy wrapped around her cock. And that really _did_ feel great, just as good as it had back in Stephanie’s apartment. Cassandra shivered as she felt the tight pussy squeezing down around her folds, holding on tight and refusing to let go.  
  
Cassandra was actually feeling a bit overstimulated, with both Barbra and Stephanie paying attention to her like this. It certainly wasn’t a _bad_ feeling, but it was very much one that was making her feel weak to the pleasure. But what _harm_ was there in feeling that? She might as well just let go and enjoy it.  
  
So Cassandra did, kissing and groping both Barbra and Stephanie as the three of them played with each other. And it felt so good that Cassandra couldn’t understand why she had waited for so long for this to happen, instead of doing it years ago.  
  
“I’m going to cum, Cass,” Steph moaned. “Get ready to give me a nice, creamy treat, just like last time, okay?”  
  
Cass eagerly nodded. If that was what Stephanie wanted, then Cassandra would be more than happy to cum inside of her friend. In fact, she was going to cum any second now, the pleasure inside of her rising up so quick and so fast as she watched Steph that there was no way to stop it.  
  
Then Stephanie came. It was amazing to watch and to feel, as Stephanie tightened up around Cassandra like a velvet vise, squeezing down hard enough to coax a second orgasm out of Cassandra as well. Cass moaned as she pumped shot after shot of cum into Stephanie’s pussy, before falling backwards, feeling the hot cum seeping past her dick as she stayed locked inside of Stephanie’s pussy.  
  
“Oh wow,” Stephanie managed to get out before falling forward onto Cass. She rolled to the side a second later, her pussy slipping off of Cassandra’s cock. “That was just the best, sweetie.”  
  
Cassandra breathed in and out. Wow. _Wow_. This had ended up being even better than she had expected it to be. Barbra and Stephanie were just so _great_ , both together and with her. Getting to feel this, it, well, it wasn’t a dream come true because Cassandra hadn’t _had_ dreams like this. But it was _very_ good.  
  
And Cassandra wasn’t sure that it was over yet. She was still hard and ready to go for another round, after all. It would be so _easy_ to take one or maybe even _both_ of them for another round. But which?  
  
Actually, that decision was super easy to make. It would be Barbra. Of _course_ it would be Barbra. She had only had sex with her friend once, as opposed to all those times with Stephanie. She looked over at Barbra, who was still slowly masturbating, pumping some fingers in and out of herself as she looked at Stephanie and Cassandra in turn.  
  
“Hey, Barb?” Cassandra asked, taking a deep breath and resting a hand on Barb’s stomach. “Want to go again?”  
  
“My, you are insatiable,” Barbra said with a smile. “And yes, I think I would.” She paused for a second, shifting around before looking back at Cassandra. “In fact, there’s something I’d like to try with you.”  
  
“Of course,” Cassandra said with a quick nod. “What is it?”  
“I’ve never had anal sex before,” Barbra admitted, flushing and then flushing some more at the sound that Stephanie made. “Would you mind being my first?”  
  
“She says yes,” Stephanie said instantly. “Come on, Barb, let’s get you ready to lose your anal virginity.” She crawled off the bed and threw Barb over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Cass, you just stay here and make sure that your dick stays hard, got it?”  
  
Well, that was something that Cassandra supposed she could. She slowly masturbated as she watched Steph haul Barbra away to the bathroom, the redhead feebly squirming as she went. Wow, that was… quite the reaction. Really, that was _quite_ the reaction. Cassandra wasn’t sure that she wanted to think on it too closely.  
  
So instead she focused on what it would be like to fuck Barbra’s ass for the very first time. Tight, she was sure. It would have to be very, very tight. Hopefully not _too_ tight.  
  
Cassandra’s thoughts were interrupted by Stephanie reappearing a few minutes later, carrying Barbra in a much more dignified position. Stephanie was grinning widely while Barba seemed a tad uncomfortable. But she still set the redhead down on the bed in front of Cassandra, turning her around so that Cassandra could see Barbra’s rear.  
  
It was a _nice_ rear and almost in instinct, Cassandra reached out to grab it and lightly squeeze it. It _did_ feel nice underneath her hand as she squeezed down.  
  
Cassandra took a deep breath and then got in position behind Barbra, making sure to hold on to her friend tightly to stop her from falling forward. That made it feel very nice to feel her breasts pressing against Barbra’s back. Cass also ran her hands up and down Barbra’s well-developed arms, feeling the muscle flexing underneath the skin.  
  
Then she reached down and rested the tip of her dick against the entrance to Barba’s asshole. She could feel some slick, slippery lube there. Well, that was going to make this even easier.  
  
And with that thought, Cassandra slid into Barbra’s ass. And she started to fuck her friend and surrogate mother’s asshole. That was quite the thought. And it was quite the experience.  
  
Man, this was a _weird_ morning but so far it had been an unambiguously _good_ morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**She Who Stands Over All Chapter Three**

Cassandra gave the city of Gotham one last look before she headed inside. It looked… quiet. Almost unreal, like everything that had happened since Cassandra had woken up was just some dream. She shook her head as she looked out over the fog-shrouded city.

There were not very many people on the streets. Cassandra had been on patrol for almost two hours and she had only seen a handful of people out and about. She thought that they had all been women, but they had also all been in the distance and gotten inside a building before Cassandra could get close enough to check. It was very… disconcerting.

Stepping back inside the clock tower, Cassandra pulled her cowl off, running a hand through her black hair. What a day. There had been weirder days for Cassandra, but not many of them. And, she adjusted her Batsuit (which was going to need some retailoring if her new addition didn’t go away as suddenly as it had appeared), she knew that things weren’t going to get any less weird just because she was back here.

Cassandra entered the control room, seeing the mass of red hair in a wheelchair that marked Barbra. The only sound in the room were some beeping machines and the soft hum of electronics.

“Hello, Cassandra?” Barbra said, twisting her chair around a bit to look at Cassandra. “See anything out on patrol?”  
  
“Nothing,” Cassandra said, shaking her head with a frown. “Do you remember that movie we watched a year ago? About Australia after a nuclear war and how the streets gradually cleared out as everyone died? It reminded me of that.”  
  
“And sadly,” Barbra said, turning back to the console she was working at, “I don’t have much better news. I’m only getting the most fragmented kind of contact with anyone, inside of Gotham or out. There are other people talking, but I’m not able to tell what they’re saying.”  
  
Cassandra sighed as she went over to Barbra’s side. She glanced over at Stephanie, who was absorbed in a pile of technical manuals. Steph glanced up and gave Cass a grim smile before turning back to her work.

“So we’re… stuck here?” Cassandra asked, sitting down on a counter and making sure that her cape didn’t press up against anything that could set it on fire.

“I’m sure we’d be able to get into a car and drive out of the city,” Step chimed in. “But abandoning Gotham…” she shook her head. “I’m going to get my gear together and head out for a patrol of my own in a bit.”  
  
Cassandra nodded, trying to think of everything here that needed to be thought about. A thought came to her and she glanced at Barbra.

“How are we set for food?” Cassandra asked.

“We talked about that,” Steph chimed in again. “There was an unanimous vote and we decided that we’ll eat you first.”  
  
Cassandra twisted around to glare at Steph, who didn’t seem even slightly intimidated by the scowl. Barbra giggled and put a hand on Cassandra’s arm.

“Don’t worry about food, medicine or power, sweetie,” Barbra said. “We’ve got enough of each for the next six months. Actually, with only the three of us, it will be a lot more food than just six months.”

Cassandra nodded. That was one fewer thing to have to worry about, she supposed. She shook her head and stood up again, starting to pace back and forth. She was still feeling so _restless_. She glanced down at Barbra, who was dividing her attention between whatever she was doing and looking at Cassandra as she walked back and forth.

“Right, no luck with the manuals,” Steph said with a sound of disgust. “Sorry to say, Babs, but it looks like your own.”  
  
“Oh well,” Barbra said with a sigh. “Thank you for checking, Steph. Good luck on your patrol.”  
  
Steph nodded and headed for the small, cramped locker room that had been squeezed into the tower. Cass watched her go and then looked back at Barbra. Barbra sighed and pushed herself backwards, the wheelchair bumping over the metal flooring as she stared up at the ceiling. She looked… tired. Very, very tired. Cassandra felt bad for her and rested a hand on her shoulder. Barbra reached up and squeezed the hand.

“We might be in trouble, Cass,” Barbra said with a sigh. “But at least the three of us have better odds than ninety-nine percent of the people in Gotham.”

“Yeah,” Cassandra said, trying to decide what it was that they should be doing that they weren’t already. “How are you feeling, Barbra?”  
  
“Actually, I’m feeling pretty good,” Barbra said with a slight smile. “Better than I have in years.” She leaned back in her chair and stretched. “There’s just so much energy running around inside of me and I feel like I could run a marathon.”  
  
Cassandra opened her mouth to comment on the obvious and then decided to keep her trap shut. She just stepped back as Barbra pushed her wheelchair back a bit and stretched again.

Then Barbra grabbed the armrests of her wheelchair and took a deep breath. Then she pushed herself upright, moving off of the chair and sending it rolling backwards a few feet. One hand reached down to grab the edge of the table in front of her.

Cass blinked as she stared at Barb. Barb stared back at her with an almost identical expression, before looking down at herself. Then the redheaded woman let out a shocked bark of laughter.

“You’re, you’re,” Cass said, trying to get her mind around what she was seeing. “You’re standing up, Barbra.”

“I- yes,” Barbra said, sounding about as unsteady as she looked. She looked back up at Cassandra, a large smile slowly starting to spread across her face. “I don’t believe this, Cassandra!”  
  
She lifted her arms for a hug and took a step towards Cassandra. But as soon as her foot left the ground, she started to wobble and fall forward. Both Cassandra and Barbra gasped and Cass dashed forward to grab her.

“O-okay,” Barbra said, sounding stunned and disappointed as she blinked owlishly, looking up at Cass. “I- maybe I can’t walk just yet. But-!”

She looked down at her legs. Cassandra looked down as well as she helped Barbra back onto her bed. A thought struck Cass and she moved her hands down to Barbra’s legs, pressing through the skirt that Barbra was wearing. Maybe whatever had let Barbra walk hadn’t repaired enough damage to her spine to let her walk instead of just standing up, or maybe it was because Barbra’s muscles in her legs just weren’t _strong_ enough to actually support walking. From what Cassandra was feeling, it could go either way.

“How- how did this happen?” Cassandra asked, finally snapping out of the daze she had been in ever since she had seen Barbra lever herself out of her wheelchair. “Seriously, _how did this happen_?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Barbra said, the note of confidence in her voice obviously and badly covering for the shock that she was feeling. “Do you think-,” her gaze flashed down to Cassandra’s crotch and she stopped whatever it had been that she was about to say. “No, that couldn’t be it.”

“Couldn’t be what?” Cassandra asked, wondering what she was supposed to _do_.

“Well, the thing that’s changed the most for me before this,” Barbra said slowly, waving down at her legs, “was, well, you. Having sex with you,” there was a blush on Barbra’s face, several shades darker than her hair, “and your new… equipment.”  
  
Cassandra blinked and then looked down at the bulge in her crotch. She didn’t _think_ that her new dick could make her heal the lame. But the fact that Barbra had stood up and moved around was obviously, transparently true. So what else was Cassandra supposed to think?

“Well,” Cassandra said, trying to wrap her head around the fact of her new, healing dick, “I suppose that…” she trailed off, not sure what she was supposed to say here.

“That’s quite the surprise, yes,” Barbra said, nodding firmly and looking down at her legs. She reached down and twitched one of them around with her hands. “But… even I don’t get better than this, I’m happy for what I have.” She looked up and smiled at Cassandra. The smile made Cass’s heart beat faster and faster inside of her chest and she blushed heavily. “Thank you, Cassandra. Thank you so much.”  
  
“I, um, yes,” Cass said, her mind reeling with everything that was going on and how she was supposed to respond to it. “I’m glad.”  
  
“This will be quite the surprise for Stephanie when she comes back,” Barbra said musingly, rubbing her legs with her hands and frowning as she made them move a bit, small, jerky kicks that drummed her feet against the floor.

“I hope it doesn’t wear off,” Cassandra said, looking at Barbra as the redhead stared down at her lower body.

“What?” Barbra asked, looking up. “Oh, yes. Yes, that wouldn’t be good, would it?” She paused for a moment and then shrugged. “Well, if it does, it does, sad to say.” She rubbed her thighs. “Well, it would still have been nice to have for a time.”  
  
Barbra said that lightly, but Cassandra didn’t quite believe her. She narrowed her eyes as she studied the other woman, trying to decide what it was, exactly, that she was seeing here.

“You know,” Cassandra said, “if the… first time,” she blushed a bit at the thought, “made you able to stand up, then if we do it again, you might be able to walk by the end of it.”  
  
Barbra paused and stared down at her lap, her tongue flicking out to nervously lick at her lips. She coughed into her hand and shifted back and forth. Then she looked up at Cassandra and smiled.

  
“Well, that’s a nice offer, Cass, but I don’t think that it’s needed,” Barba said quickly, looking back down at her lap as soon as she was done speaking.

“Are you sure?” Cassandra asked skeptically, studying Barbra’s body language. People were a _lot_ more open about what they were thinking and feeling and planning with how they carried themselves than they were with their words or their face. “Because it felt good for both of us and if it could make you able to walk again, then…”  
  
“No, no, I don’t think that’s needed, Cass,” Barbra said _very_ quickly, in a tone that Cassandra just didn’t have any choice but to not believe. “Thank you for the kind offer, but I’m sure that it won’t…”

Barbra was saying one thing but her body was saying another. Cassandra knew which set of messages she believed, too. It was obvious that Barbra had enjoyed this and wanted more. And so had Cassandra, as a matter of fact.

Cassandra took a deep breath and shifted closer to Barbra. She rested a hand on Barbra’s shoulder and Barbra jumped pretty high into the air before looking at Cassandra. Cass could see the guilt and the lust and the worry written all over Barbra’s face, as plain as day. She actually looked very nice like this. And Cass wanted to see even more.

“Barbra,” Cassandra said, taking a deep breath and leaning in. “Let me help you, okay?”  
  
Barbra might have been about to say something. Before she could, though, Cassandra was kissing her, gently pressing her lips up against Barbra’s. It felt nice to kiss her. It felt _very_ nice and Cass felt her dick start to stir into life inside of her pants. It felt kind of tight, actually, and Cassandra shifted back and forth as she felt her shaft start to harden and press upwards.

“Oh,” Barbra gasped when they broke the kiss. “Cassandra, we really shouldn’t.”  
  
Cassandra didn’t need any skill in reading body language to know that Barbra might be saying that, but she didn’t mean it. She took a deep breath and stared at Barbra. The older woman really was attractive, Cassandra thought. She looked nice, anyone would say so. And to someone like Cassandra, who _knew_ Barbra, knew her really well, she was so much more than just nice.

Cassandra kissed Barbra again. This time, Barbra kissed her back. She lifted one hand and squeezed Cassandra’s shoulder. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed. It felt so _nice_ to do this and Cassandra felt a shiver run through her entire body.

When they separated this time, there was obviously no question about Barbra wanting anything but _more_. There was a flush on her face, her eyes were glazed, every single part of her looked _beautiful_ and Cassandra wanted more of her beautiful friend.

And Barbra wanted more of her. She reached down and pressed her hand against Cassandra’s crotch, feeling the hard shaft there, pressing up against her hand. Barbra visibly swallowed and glanced up at Cass. Then she carefully sank down, off of the bed and pulled herself in between Cassandra’s thighs.

“Don’t say anything,” Barbra said. “Just… let me do this for you, okay?”  
  
Cassandra opened her mouth to reply, but caught herself in time. She just nodded and let Barbra pull the lower half of her suit down, freeing her cock. Barbra gasped as the shaft waved back and forth. She studied it carefully before nodding. She wrapped her hands around the rod and started to stroke it, pumping her hands up and down along it.

It felt _good_. Cassandra moaned. She lifted her hands but thought better of grabbing at Barbra’s head. Instead, she reached up and started to play with her own breasts. That felt _very_ nice and Cass shivered, enjoying the feeling even through the padding of the suit.

And she was enjoying what Barbra was doing to her. The older woman was already starting to bob up and down along her cock, her ruby red lips wrapped around the shaft. Cass shivered, staring down at her friend and mentor, feeling the sensations welling up inside of her, making her feel better and better as she got a blowjob from _Barbra Gordon_. It barely seemed believable, but it was obviously happening and Cass didn’t want anything to get in the way of it.

Cass’s shaft was rock hard. It felt amazing to have Barbra taking care of it, one hand wrapped around the lower half of it as her mouth slid up and down along the upper portion. Cassandra could already feel an orgasm welling up inside of her as Barbra gave her a blowjob. She wasn’t sure how long she was going to last. But who cared, really? It was going to feel _good_ to have this happen to her, she knew. It was going to feel really good. And then she could make Barbra feel good, in turn.

“Oh!” Cassandra squeaked, her back straightening as she felt her orgasm starting to form inside of her. “Barbra, I’m going to cum soon!”  
  
Barbra said something around the cock inside of her mouth, Cassandra couldn’t tell what it was that she was saying and it didn’t really matter. Because shew as _cumming_ , she was cumming and it felt so _good_. Cassandra moaned as she orgasmed, pumping her cum into Barbra’s mouth.

Barbra didn’t pull back. She let Cassandra unload into her mouth, filling her up with cum. Cassandra stared down, looking at Barbra’s face as her friend did her best to take the load of cum that she was trying to swallow. She looked so _hot_ right now. So hot that Cassandra’s dick didn’t get soft for even an instance. She just kept on looking down at her friend, seeing Barbra sucking down a whole bunch of cum.

Finally, Barbra pulled back, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. She stared up at Cassandra, her chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out. The two girls exchanged shocked smiles.

“Well, that… was something,” Barbra said, shaking her head back and forth. “You shouldn’t expect this to happen every single time you get horny, though, understand?”  
  
“Yes, Barbra,” Cassandra said, sitting back on the bed with a big smile on her face. There was this _wonderful_ wave of pleasure still running through her body. Cassandra loved it and hugged herself as she felt the pleasure roiling around inside of her. “Thank you.”  
  
“And I think,” Barbra said, in a tone that sounded like she was trying to sound serious even while she was quivering with pleasure, “that it’s time that you took care of me as well. Understand?”  
  
“Of course,” Cassandra said quickly, nodding her head. “What do you want?”  
  
“First, help me up,” Barbra said with a grunt, grabbing Cass’s legs and hauling herself upwards.

Cassandra quickly leaned down to help Barbra upright. Barbra then crawled onto Cassandra’s lap, looking down at her before the two of them kissed again. It still felt so _nice_ to kiss Barbra. Cass didn’t think that she was ever going to get tired of it.

“You can call me Mommy, if you want,” Barbra said, looking down at Cassandra. “I _really_ wouldn’t mind.”

Cassandra thought that over for a second. She couldn’t think of a single reason to not do that and quite a few reasons why she should. She nodded and hugged Barbra, resting her hands on the small of Barbra’s back, right above her skirt.

“Alright, Mommy,” Cassandra said. The shiver that ran through Barbra’s body at that was so obviously caused by arousal that you didn’t need to have Cassandra’s skill at reading body language to be able to tell what had caused it. “I’ll make you feel good too, Mommy.”  
  
There were bright spots of red on Barbra’s face now. She nodded eagerly, almost looking guilty over how good she was feeling. She reached down and pulled her blouse up, sliding it off of her body. Cassandra looked down at Barbra’s chest. She had some nice boobs, sitting tightly inside of her bra. Cassandra reached up with one hand and played with them, as her other hand went down to squeeze Barbra’s ass.

“Oh, that feels good, Cass,” Barbra said with a moan in her voice. “Keep it up.” She paused and grabbed Cassandra’s chin. “And kiss me again.”  
  
Kissing Barbra seemed like the kind of thing that Cass just couldn’t get tired of. She did so, making out with her friend and mentor and lover. And it felt so _good_. Cass moaned into Barbra’s mouth as they kissed and as she groped Barbra’s body. Her butt and boobs felt nice underneath Cass’s hands and she wanted to feel even _more_ of this.

So she switched things up. Cass got a tight grip on Barbra and then she turned Barbra around, putting her down on the bed and looming over her. Barbra gasped at the sudden shift in position, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she just looked up with a blush on her face.

“Come on, honey,” Barbra said, reaching down and pulling her legs apart. “Fuck Mommy. Make her feel good.”  
  
Cassandra nodded. She was going to do just that. She was going to make Barbra feel _good_ , she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that Barbra got to feel as good as Cass had felt when she had cum. She ran her hands up along Barbra’s thighs, feeling the weak, undeveloped muscles there. Then she went a bit higher and rubbed at Barbra’s pussy through her panties.

Barbra made a very nice sound at that. A _very_ nice sound. Cassandra shivered and did it again, running her hand back and forth as the other one stroked her own, rock-hard shaft. She shivered as she stared down at her friend. She was going to fuck Barbra and Cass knew it was going to feel _great_.

Barbra knew it too. She looked up at Cassandra with a look of lust written all over her face, any traces of denial gone.   
  
“Please, sweetie,” Barbra said. “I want you to fuck me. Please, screw me. Shove that dick inside of me.” She closed her eyes and shivered as one hand joined Cass’s in rubbing against Barbra’s pussy. “I want to feel you moving inside of me.”  
  
How could Cassandra pass up that kind of invitation? She nodded and positioned herself in front of Barbra’s pussy. She looked down as she started to strip away Barb’s skirt and panties. She had already felt that Barbra was wet, but seeing just how wet her friend actually was still came as a bit of a shock. But it also really turned Cass on and she shivered, looking down at those wet, glistening folds and thinking about how _nice_ it was going to feel to slide inside of her friend and _fuck_ her.

Cassandra pushed the tip of her cock against Barbra’s folds. Barbra moaned, looking up at her with a look of lust written all over her face. She reached up and laced her hands together behind Cassandra’s neck.

Then Cassandra slid into Barbra. Both of them moaned at that, feeling Cassandra slowly but easily sliding deeper and deeper inside of Barbra. Despite how big Cassandra’s cock was and how tight Barbra was, she was still so turned on that it was very, very easy for Cassandra to slide deeper and deeper inside of her, filling up the redhead with her cock.

“Faster,” Babs moaned. “Fuck me faster, I know I can take it.”  
  
“I’m going to fuck you so _hard_ , Mommy,” Cassandra said, nodding in agreement.

She took a deep breath and started to do just that. And it felt _really_ good to rock back and forth, sliding her dick in and out of Barbra’s pussy. It was even better than the blowjob she had just gotten and that was a very high bar to clear.

Barbra was clutching at Cassandra, moaning and shifting around as she got fucked. She looked _wonderful_ like this and Cassandra shivered as she stared at Barbra. How could someone look so _hot_ while they got fucked? It just didn’t seem possible.

But it was obviously happening and Cassandra wasn’t going to stop. She kept on rocking back and forth, driving her shaft in and out of Barbra. Barbra’s tight, wet lower lips felt _amazing_ as they squeezed down around Cass’s shaft and Cass wanted to feel more and more of this. She wanted to feel _so_ much more and part of her knew that she was going to get to feel it. And not just right now. She was going to get to do this in the future, too. And probably with Steph again, too.

The thought of getting to have… a good time with both of the important ladies in Cass’s life made her shiver and smile. And keep on fucking Barbra, of course. There was just no way that she could possibly stop this, right now. She _had_ to keep on fucking Barbra. Not getting to keep on fucking her, when it was feeling this good, would just be the worst thing in the world, Cassandra thought.

And Barbra was enjoying herself as well, twitching around and moaning as Cassandra kept on sliding in and out of her pussy. The look of pleasure on her face was… really something special. Something that Cassandra loved seeing as she watched her mentor get closer and closer to an orgasm herself as well.

“Cassandra,” Barbra moaned, looking up at Cass with wide eyes that were full of lust. Cassandra had to shiver at how _nice_ Barbra looked right now. “Please, don’t stop.” She shivered. “Keep on going, don’t stop, let me cum.”  
  
“Of course I’m going to make you cum,” Barbra said, reaching down and cupping one of Barbra’s breasts through her bra. “I’m going to make you cum and then I’m going to keep on fucking you.”  
  
Barbra made a happy sound and threw her head back, grinding against Cass’s cock. She looked like she was having the time of her life right now. It was _really_ hot and would have gotten Cass hard even if she had only been looking at her redheaded friend instead of actually fucking her. As it was, it made Cass get that much closer to an orgasm.

It was really obvious when Barbra came. She got _tight_ around Cass. Really, really tight. Cassandra moaned, slowing down inside of Barbra as she felt the wet folds get even tighter, somehow, than they had before. Her friend was really squeezing down tightly and it was feeling _really_ good. Cassandra shivered, looking down at Barbra’s twitching, gasping form as she came.

It wasn’t quite enough to get Cass to cum as well. But it did get her very, very close to the limit. She shivered as she stared, looking down at Barbra, how she was twitching and squirming, gasping out fragments of words and sentences about how good she was feeling and how much she loved everything that was happening to her and how much she loved Cass.

Cass just had to lean down for a kiss. It felt _really_ good to kiss Barbra, even better than before. The two of them made out, pressing against each other even as Cassandra kept on fucking her friend, pumping her dick in and out of the tight pussy that was making both of them feel so _very_ good.

“I’m going to cum soon,” Cass said in a tight voice. “I’m not going to be able to hold back!”  
  
“Do it,” Barbra moaned. “Fill your mother up with semen!”  
  
Cass knew that she should probably be feeling a bit weirded out over how insistent Barbra was over being her mother, at least in bed. But her pussy was feeling _much_ too good to really worry over something like that. Instead, Cass just kept on rocking her hips back and forth and feeling the pleasure inside of her get closer and closer to a boiling point.

And then she reached it. It felt _good_ to cum. It felt _really_ good and Cass moaned as she started to fill Barbra up with her cum. Both of them were clutching each other as Cass’s dick twitched inside of Barbra, pressing against her inner walls as she unloaded, pumping shot after shot of semen inside of Barbra.

The two of them moaned, clinging to each other as they trembled in shared pleasure. It was just the most amazing sort of feeling and one that Cass knew that she would never, ever get tired of. She looked down into Barbra’s wide, wet eyes, seeing the same pleasure that she was feeling written all over Barbra’s eyes.

Finally, Cass slumped down, collapsing on top of Barbra. Two orgasms, so close together, had really taken it out of her. Cass needed a moment to _breathe_ , to recover from everything that she had felt. And she couldn’t think of a better position to rest up in than pressed up against Barbra, feeling her soft body and smelling the jasmine perfume she had applied after the _first_ round of fun, earlier in the day.

“Oh my, Cassandra,” Barbra moaned, hugging Cass tightly. “That was the best. I haven’t gotten to feel like this in so long. But whenever I’m with you,” her grip tightened, pressing down on Cass’s sides, “I feel so good. Thank you so much.”  
  
“Of course,” Cass said, planting a quick kiss on Barbra’s face. “I’m here for you, Babs. I always will be, too.”  
  
The two of them smiled at each other, separated by less than an inch. Neither of them were surprised when they started kissing again, pressing up against one another and making out.

It was a more relaxed exchange of kisses and gropes than before. Both of them were feeling tired and satisfied from what they had gone through with each other and didn’t need the pleasure that would come from another round of lovemaking. Right now, at least. That was certain to change in the future, both of them knew that. But for right now, just keeping close up against one another was enough to make them both feel _really_ good.

Cass reached down to stroke Barbra’s thighs. Barbra gasped at that and Cass could feel her leg twitching. That was _really_ good to feel and Cass couldn’t put into words how excited she was to feel that reaction. The thought that Barbra could be freed from that wheelchair, that she would be able to walk around and be healed was… well, it would be quite the change for Cass, since she hadn’t ever known Barbra in anything but that chair. But she knew that it couldn’t be _nice_ to have an entire half of your body disabled and just sitting there.

“Okay,” Barbra said, gently pushing Cass off of her. “That was… wow, that was great.” A smile flashed across her face, so pure and open that Cass felt her heart start to pound in her chest. “I’d love to do it again, but…”  
  
“Yeah, there’s some other stuff that needs to be taken care of,” Cass said, glancing at the security monitors, that were still showing fog-shrouded Gotham. “You want to take the first shower?”  
  
“Yes, thank you,” Barbra said, wiggling out from underneath Cass and reaching out to grab the handle of her wheelchair. “Just listen to the radios and let me know if you hear anything, alright?”  
  
Cass nodded, watching Barbra get comfortable in the chair. What a wonderful woman she was. What a seriously wonderful woman.   
  
Cass knew she was grinning widely and couldn’t do anything to stop herself. And she didn’t try. Things might have gone to hell outside the clocktower. But inside?  
  
Inside, things were a completely different story, really.


	4. Chapter 4

**She Who Stand Over All Chapter Four**

“I can’t believe you, Cass,” Stephanie said, pouting in a cuter manner than Cassandra thought that her friend could ever have managed. “I trust you and then you go off to have sex with Barbara without inviting me to watch?” She clutched her heart with one hand and threw the other out in front of her. “I’ve never suffered such a betrayal.”

Even someone blind and deaf could tell that Stephanie was putting on a show instead of actually feeling betrayed. Cass felt a small smile tugging at her lips and glanced over at Barbara. The redhead was sitting in her wheelchair again, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Cass looked back at Steph, whose expression had changed from shock and loss to a distinctly worrying smile.

“But don’t worry, Cass,” Stephanie said, draping an arm over Cass’s side. “I know just how you can make this all up to me.”  
  
“Don’t have sex on top of anything with electronics in it,” Barbara said, glancing up before she looked back down at the computer she was working on. “Spare parts probably aren’t coming in anytime soon.”  
  
“I’m shocked and offended at her lewd accusations, Ms. Gordon,” Steph said, putting her nose up in the air and sniffing. “What I _meant_ was that Cassandra can make it up to me by coming over to my mom’s apartment.”  
  
“Is there trouble?” Cassandra asked quietly, slipping a lockpick out of her belt and idly running it through her fingers.

“No, I just want to be able to reassure her in person, not over the phone,” Stephanie said, shaking her head. “And if things go south, I want her to know that she can trust you.”  
  
That all made sense to Cass. And there wasn’t anything else that needed doing right now. So she nodded and glanced over at Barbara. The redhead didn’t offer any objections and just nodded as she kept on staring at the screen in front of her, camera views clustered along the left edge while meteorological data scrolled down the center.

“You kids have fun and be back home in time for dinner,” Barbara said.

*******

It was the first time that Cassandra had actually met Stephanie’s mother. She could see the resemblance, certainly around the eyes and also around the chin, at least a bit. But not so much in personality. Or maybe Cass could see the resemblance, but it came from the other way around.

“Cassandra, it’s good to see you,” Crystal said, giving Cass a quick hug and smiling up at her. “I’ve heard a lot about you from my daughter.”  
  
“Um, thank you,” Cassandra said, being led deeper into the apartment. It was nicely furnished, though not to the standards that Cass was used to from Wayne Manor. “I’ve heard about you as well.”

“Oh yes,” Crystal said, taking another sip from her glass. Cass couldn’t tell what was exactly inside of it, but it had to be some kind of alcohol. “All about how she conned another girl into jumping off of tall buildings to fight lunatics.”  
  
“Um,” Cass said again, looking at Stephanie.

Steph had a flinty look in her eyes as she looked at her mother but she didn’t have a very surprised look in her eyes. Cass wasn’t sure what exactly was going on here but she had a feeling that it went a lot deeper than she could see right now.

“For… obvious reasons, I can’t comment on that part of my life,” Cassandra said, wishing that Stephanie had bothered to give her more of a briefing before they had arrived here. “But I wouldn’t have any other life.”  
  
“Of course you wouldn’t,” Crystal said with a snort. “Would you like something to drink? I’ve got enough of the good stuff to last out a nuclear winter.”  
  
“No, thank you,” Cass said, back on firmer ground and glad for it. “I don’t drink so early in the day.”  
  
It was actually late afternoon, or possibly early evening. But the point still held.

“Your loss,” Crystal said, draining her glass. “It makes listening to Stephanie’s stories a lot more bearable.”  
  
Cass opened and closed her mouth, not sure how she was supposed to respond to that. Crystal didn’t wait around for Cass to come up with an answer, either and went into the kitchen. Cass made to follow her before Stephanie grabbed her arm.

“Mom’s being even more of a drunk bitch than normal,” Stephanie said in a quiet voice. “Why don’t we get some payback?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Cass asked, glancing into the kitchen and the foggy window outside of it.

“She doesn’t appreciate you and doesn’t think that I can make my own choices. So let’s show her just how grown-up I really am,” Stephanie said, her voice changing from a hushed whisper to a sultry whisper as she reached down and grabbed Cass’s crotch, squeezing the large rod there. “What do you say?”  
  
Cass blinked, staring at her friend in shock. She knew that she had really just heard what she had thought she had heard, but _still_. She glanced back into the kitchen and then at Stephanie.

“Anyway, I’m feeling a bit left out, you porking Babs so hard she got back the ability to stand,” Stephanie said. She laughed. “Normally, it’s the other way around!”  
  


“Won’t that make your mother…” Cass trailed off, trying to think of how to put this into words.

“Mom won’t even remember that we came over today, she’s so drunk already,” Steph said, waving her hand and frowning. “And I want something to warm me up inside before we head back through the dark, chilly, cold, foggy streets.”  
  
Put like that, Cass could see the appeal. She glanced back into the kitchen and hugged Stephanie. Then she kissed her.

The sound that Stephanie made at that was a _really_ nice sound. Cass found her hands going down to Stephanie’s hips automatically, squeezing down and holding the other girl close to her. She could feel her dick start to stir to life inside of her pants and grow, pressing against her pants in an almost painful way.

“Oh, baby,” Steph whispered as she broke the kiss. “That’s what I like to feel.”  
  
The two of them were close enough that Steph certainly _could_ feel the bulge pressing against her own crotch. She smiled and rubbed back and forth, getting Cass harder and harder.

Cass walked the two of them over to the couch and pushed Stephanie down onto it. She lowered herself down to straddle Steph’s lap, her legs resting on either side of her friend. And lover? Yeah, probably. Then they kissed again.

“Oh, young love,” Crystal said, making a reappearance and sounding significantly more drunk than she had a few minutes ago. “Going at it right on top of my furniture. Goody.”

Cassandra opened her mouth to say something but Stephanie kissed her again. That drove any thoughts of replying out of Cass’s head. Just as well, since she didn’t have any witty repartee to share with the older woman anyway. Instead, she focused on kissing Steph.

“Oh yeah, that’s it,” Stephanie said with a moan, reaching down to grab Cass’s ass through her jeans. “Fuck, you know what I want, baby.”  
  
“A gag, maybe,” Cassandra said, running the tip of her finger along Steph’s lips. “You’re being awfully mouthy, Steph.”  
  
“There’s a perfect gag right here,” Steph said, reaching down to squeeze Cass’s crotch. “Come on, shove it inside of me.”  
  
Cassandra made to look over her shoulder at Crystal but Stephanie grabbed her chin and kissed her again even as she reached down to paw at Cass’s pants, trying to get them off of her. Cassandra helped her with that, pulling her jeans down and then her panties. Her dick, already as hard as it could get, flopped free.

“What the fuck?” Crystal asked, from the position she had taken in a chair to watch the entire show and sip from her glass. “Damn, those breasts almost looked real. You had me fooled.”  
  
“Cass is a girl, Mom,” Stephanie said, rolling her eyes. “She’s just got what every woman _needs_.”  
  
Stephanie reached down and started to stroke Cass’s cock, pumping her hand up and down along it and biting her lip. Cass, meanwhile, was reaching up to play with her friend’s breasts, squeezing down on them through her shirt and feeling them shift around inside of Steph’s bra. It was a _very_ nice feeling, far better than playing with Cass’s own boobs.

“And you need this, right now, don’t you?” Cass asked, pushing herself up and pushing Steph down until Steph’s head was at the same level as Cass’s cock. “You need it bad.”

“Fuck yes, I do,” Stephanie moaned. She leaned forward and kissed the cock. “Man, this cock,” she raised her voice a bit to make it crystal clear who she was talking to, “is the best fucking thing on the planet.”

Then Stephanie was properly sucking on it, giving Cassandra her… Cass realized that she didn’t know how often she had gotten her cock sucked since she had woken up this morning. And that was in addition to everything _else_ she had done with Barbara and Stephanie. And she was still feeling as fit as a fiddle.

Stephanie was bobbing up and down along Cass’s cock, making slurping sounds as she slid along it. It was feeling _really_ good and Cass licked her lips as she looked down at Stephanie’s head. She was doing such a good job and Cass was loving how this felt. And having someone watching wasn’t as weird as Cassandra had thought it might be. It was still kind of weird, but not all _that_ weird. Not compared to how things could be, really.

“Did I raise my daughter to be a cocksucker?” Crystal asked from her seat. “Seems that I did. Or maybe that’s how your boss wants you to thank him, huh?”  
  
Cass shifted from side to side and glared at Crystal. But she didn’t respond. She was feeling much too good to want to be brought down by snide commentary. Because Steph was _really_ good at what she was doing and was making Cass feel amazing as she bobbed up and down along the rod.

“Oh, you’re doing a good job,” Cass said, rubbing Stephanie’s head. “Keep it up, don’t stop.”  
  
Stephanie didn’t stop. She kept on going, sucking on the cock in front of her and making Cass feel wonderful. She shivered and smiled and glanced over at Crystal. Crystal had a refilled glass in her hand and was watching them closely.

Cass was trusting her hips back and forth, driving her dick in and out of Stephanie’s mouth. She could feel the tongue wrapping around her shaft, the lips pressing down against it, all of the wonderful things that made getting a blowjob feel so good.

As good as it felt, this wasn’t all that Cass wanted from Stephanie. She wanted to _fuck_ her friend. Now that Cass had discovered just how good it felt to sink into a wet, hot pussy, she didn’t want to give it up. She wanted to feel that kind of pleasure, again and again. With Stephanie and with Barbara and with…

Well, for now, Cass felt like her dick was as hard as it was going to get and if she spent much more time inside of her friend’s mouth, she wasn’t going to have the will needed to pull out and actually stuff that pussy. Cass didn’t know how many more orgasms she had inside of her today and she didn’t want to waste one, though it was hard to call getting a blowjob from _Stephanie_ a waste.

“Okay,” Cass said, panting heavily as she pulled back. “Okay, that’s enough, Steph. I’m going to fuck you now.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Stephanie purred, smiling widely. “I like the sound of that. How are you going to be fucking me, baby?”

“Bend over the couch,” Cass said, resolutely not looking over at Crystal. “Stick that butt out for me.”  
  
Stephanie smiled widely and did just that. She looked over her shoulder as she grabbed the waist of her pants and slowly started to slide them down along her legs. Cass licked her lips as she stared at the wonderfully firm and pert butt that was getting displayed.   
  
And then at the large wet spot on Stephanie’s panties. Her friend was obviously _really_ enjoying this. Enjoying this a whole lot, it was clear. Stephanie was shaking her hips back and forth, putting on a show that Cassandra was loving to watch.

“Shaking your body like some sort of stripper,” Crystal said, sniffing disapprovingly. “Where did I go wrong?”  
  
Stephanie frowned at that but it quickly changed to a smile when Cass grabbed her butt, squeezing down on it. She pushed her hips backwards against Cass’s hands as Cass squeezed down. Then Cass moved her hands slightly and tugged her panties off.

The arousal that Stephanie was feeling was even more obvious like this. Cass could see her pussy opening and closing as she twitched around, breathing in and out, gasping wonderfully and lewdly. Cass’s own cock twitched and she thought about how wonderful it would feel to sink inside of her.

And there was no reason _not_ to do that. Cass reached down and stroked her cock, pumping her hand along it for a few seconds. Then she rested her head against Stephanie’s folds. And from there, it was so _very_ easy and felt so _very_ good to slide on in.

Steph made a wonderful sound as she got filled up, Cass’s cock sinking deep into her wet and ready folds. She whined and pushed back against Cass, making a panting sound deep in her throat as she rocked back and forth. Cass met the motions, reaching down to squeeze Stephanie’s butt with her hands and to get a better grip as she _properly_ fucked Stephanie.

It felt great. It felt _really_ good. Cass licked her lips and started to pick up the pace, fucking her friend as hard and as fast as she could manage. The way her dick was feeling right now was _amazing_. Really, seriously amazing.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah, fuck me, baby, fuck me,” Stephanie moaned. “Give it to me good!”  
  
Cass was giving it to Steph as good as she could. And she had to admit, that was pretty good. It sure _felt_ pretty nice, at least. She licked her lips and looked down at the ass in front of her. What a _good_ ass. It was obvious that Steph’s workout routine wasn’t _entirely_ built around being able to be the best crimefighter she could be. Cass squeezed down on one cheek, enjoying the feel of it shifting around underneath her hand.

And especially enjoying the sound that Stephanie made at that. It sent a wonderful shiver all through her entire body and made Cass want to keep on doing this. Except to also go even harder and faster and deeper than before.

“No wonder Gotham is in such a shitty condition, if you two would rather spend all day fucking each other than doing anything else,” Crystal grumbled. Cass did her best to shut the older woman out and not listen to what she had to say. “You wouldn’t want grocery clerks to spend their time doing each other, but superheroes?”  
  
Cass didn’t respond to that and just kept on fucking Stephanie, plunging in and out of her wet, tight pussy again and again and again. It felt _so_ good and Cass was loving this feeling. She licked her lips and reached down to squeeze the butt once more. It was an ass worth squeezing, after all. Maybe not as big as some, but Cass didn’t see how a bigger butt could feel any better underneath her hands.

Or how any pussy could feel better around her cock. Steph was so _wet_ and it was feeling so good as she rocked back and forth against Cass. And the sounds that she was making? Those were even _better_. Those were a lot better, actually. Cass licked her lips as she kept on fucking her friend, feeling the wet pussy wrapping around her rod, plunging deep inside of Steph and making them both feel good.

The sounds that Stephanie was making with every single thrust were _very_ nice to hear. Very, very nice indeed. Cass kind of wished that she was recording this, just so that she would be able to listen to the wonderful sounds whenever she felt like it.

As it was, she was still having a good enough time. Cass reached underneath Stephanie’s body, keeping her hand pressed against her friend’s body the entire time. She sneaked up underneath Steph’s shirt and grabbed her breast, feeling it shifting around inside of the bra. The sound that Steph made at that, it was just as sweet as all of the other sounds she had been making since the two of them had started this. Cass wouldn’t mind hearing some more.

And she wouldn’t mind cumming. Because Steph was feeling _really_ good, wrapped around her like this. Really, amazingly good. Cass wasn’t going to be able to last for _that_ much longer, she knew.  
  


And neither could Stephanie. There was no way that she could, when she was this wet. Cass licked her lips and tightened her grip, squeezing down on Stephanie’s hips and not letting go. She _couldn’t_ let go, not when she was feeling this good and enjoying herself this much. She had to keep on fucking her friend, she had to keep on plunging her dick deep inside of Steph. Stopping was just as inconsiderable as stopping her heart.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Steph moaned, her cries rising and rising until they reached a pitch. “Oh yes!”  
  
And with that, Stephanie came. It was a _great_ orgasm, even for Cass. She could feel how Steph was tightening down around her, getting _tight_ , so very tight. And it was feeling so very good. Stephanie was shaking and moaning, clutching the back of the couch she was draped over and making all sorts of sweet sounds.

Cass suddenly realized that she was about to cum as well. That she had reached her limit, after feeling Stephanie tighten up around her like this. She gasped and thrust herself _deep_ inside of her friend, filling Steph up. And then she _filled her up_.

Cassandra moaned as she came, her dick twitching and pulsing inside of Stephanie as she shot jet after jet of semen into Steph’s pussy. It felt great and Cassandra felt tingles running all over her body as she filled up her friend. She couldn’t believe how good it felt and how lucky she was to get to fuck as someone as cute and nice and wonderful as Steph.

Cass was almost bent double over Stephanie. She was pressed almost completely up against her friend’s back, her dick still twitching inside of Steph as a few final shots of cum lanced out to fill Stephanie up.

“Oh man,” Stephanie moaned, her voice thick and choked with lust. “Oh man, Cass, that was amazing. That was the _best_. Thank you, thank you, I love you, you made me feel so good.”  
  
Cassandra hugged Stephanie tightly, feeling the warmth and smelling the scent of her body. It was wonderful and she wouldn’t mind staying like this for a long time, as Steph slowly settled downwards until she was sitting on Cass’s lap.

Cass twitched Stephanie’s hair away to kiss the back of her neck. Stephanie sighed fondly at that and giggled.

Cassandra pulled away from Stephanie, looking down at her handiwork. There was a _lot_ of cum pouring out of her friend. A lot of cum. It was a really nice sight, one that made Cassandra grin as she considered it. Steph was still pretty flushed, showing a lot of signs of arousal all over her face as she rested a hand over her pussy, lightly rubbing it.

“What a show,” Crystal grumbled. “And who’s going to be paying for my couch to get cleaned, I wonder?”  
  
Cass frowned at that. So did Stephanie. They both looked over at Crystal. She hadn’t moved at all the entire time the two of them had been fucking each other. Though the level of multi-colored liquid in her glass had gone down a _lot_ since then. It was hard to tell if the flush on her cheeks was just from the booze or if there was another cause.

“Thank you, baby,” Stephanie said, ignoring her mother to smile up at Cass. “You always make me feel so _good_ when you fuck me.”

They smiled at each other and kissed again, holding on to each other. It felt _nice_ to kiss Stephanie. Really nice. Cass felt a shiver run down her body as she stared at her friend, half-naked and _sexy_. She licked her lips and reached up, cupping Stephanie’s breasts.

“You know,” Cass said, glancing over at Crystal, who was downing some more of her drink, “I don’t think your mother has learned her lesson yet.”  
  
“We were trying to teach her something?” Stephanie asked, blinking in surprise. “Oh, yeah.” She grinned. “What are you thinking about.”  
  
“Wait and see,” Cass said, sliding herself backwards and moving Stephanie off of her lap. “And keep yourself ready.”  
  
“Oh, that is so not going to be a problem” Stephanie said with a grin.

Cass grinned and they kissed again. Then she was standing up and heading on over to Crystal. Crystal looked up at her but didn’t say anything. Not until they started kissing at least, as Cass reached down and hauled Crystal to her feet before planting a kiss on her lips.

That startled Crystal, though not by a whole lot. Pretty soon, she was kissing Cass right back, dropping the empty glass and making out with her.

  
Crystal was a good kisser. She was a _really_ good kisser. Cassandra actually found herself on the back foot, at least at first. Then she rallied and _really_ started to kiss the older woman, reaching up to grab her shoulders and use the lessons she had learned from Crystal’s own daughter and Barbara.

Then she pushed Crystal down to her knees. Crystal blinked and licked her lips, staring at Cass’s cock, wet with her daughter’s juices. She leaned in, but Cass put a hand on her forehead, pushing her back.

“None of that,” Cass said, making herself sound more confident and in control than she really felt. “I’m not the one you’ve been hurting. You’re going to go make things up with your daughter.”  
  
Crystal looked over at Stephanie, who looked pretty surprised at what she was hearing as well. She sat up and blinked, staring between the two of them.

“You’re going to go over there and use your tongue to apologize to Stephanie,” Cass said, feeling a rush of arousal pounding through her at the thought. “You’re going to eat her out and taste my cum from _there_ , got it?”  
  
“I,” Crystal said blurrily, swaying back and forth, “I’ve never eaten Stephanie out before.”  
  
Steph rolled her eyes at that. Cass shook her head and pushed Crystal forward a bit.

“Well, now’s the time to start,” Cass said. “And if you do a good enough job, maybe I’ll fuck you afterwards.”  
  
Stephanie reacted at that, but it passed too quickly for Cass to tell what she was feeling. Then she sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, sure thing, Mom, why don’t you put that forked tongue to good use for once?”  
  
Crystal swayed back and forth a bit before slowly nodding. She carefully made her way over to Stephanie, actually crawling for a good part of the way. Cass shook her head as she watched, wondering just when her life had taken a turn for the weird.

Then she started to masturbate as Crystal placed her head up against Stephanie’s crotch. And started to get to work. That was a nice sight. That was a _really_ nice sight, far better than Cass had thought it might have been. She licked her lips, staring as she watched the older woman eat out her own _daughter_ , licking up all of the cum that Cass had pumped inside of her.

“Yeah, that’s it, you little whore,” Stephanie said, in almost the same tone that her mother had been using to describe what she and Cass had been doing. Though she was far less prone to slurring the words. “Bet this isn’t the first time you’ve licked out a family member’s pussy, is it? Bet you’re just a little incest freak who gets off on licking up creampies, huh?”  
  
Cass raised her eyebrows as she stared at her friend. That was… a lot more than she had been expecting to hear from Steph. Did her friend have a fetish that she hadn’t been able to live out until now? Cass wouldn’t be _surprised_ to hear that it was the case.

At any rate, it _was_ pretty hot, though it would be hotter if Crystal was showing off some more. Cass realized that she could make that happen. She stepped forward and grabbed Crystal’s skirt, tugging it downwards to reveal her panties. They weren’t a very exciting pair of panties, but they were still good enough to keep Cass’s attention, especially with the surprisingly large ass that they contained. That was a _very_ nice butt indeed. Cass bit her lip as she stroked her cock, staring at it.

And then lifting her gaze a bit to stare at what Crystal was doing with Stephanie. The way that she was eating Stephanie out, it was _hot_. It was very, very hot and Cass pumped her hand up and down her dick as she stared. Stephanie was obviously enjoying this. Enjoying this a lot more than just an act of oral sex should be enjoyed, Cass thought. This was _definitely_ a fetish that she had.

Steph’s cries were taking on a distinctly lustful tone as she got eaten out. Cass swallowed in arousal and watched the lewd display in front of her as Crystal really went at it. She was shaking her hips back and forth, swaying her ass from side to side and showing off her rear. Her legs were spreading apart as well, displaying her pussy through her panties. Cass bit her lip and, for a moment, debated if she should just tug those panties to the side and slide on into what was waiting behind. That sounded like a _really_ nice idea.

“You’re too drunk to stand but at least you can eat me out,” Stephanie was saying, keeping a firm grip on her mother’s head and not letting her pull away. “You like that, don’t you, you little whore. Getting put in your place by me and Cass?”  
  
Crystal moaned out something but Cass couldn’t tell what it was. She wasn’t even certain if there were any actual words in it or if she was just making some very, very sweet sounds as she got used to eat out the load of semen filling her daughter’s pussy.

The red on Stephanie’s cheeks was growing and growing and was so obviously arousal. It was pretty hot to see and Cass bit her lip as she pumped her hand up and down her cock, her efforts eased by the cum and arousal that were still clinging to it.

It was hard to tell how much Crystal was enjoying this. She certainly wasn’t trying to pull away and it seemed like she was giving it her all. She still probably wasn’t having as good of a time as Cass and Stephanie were. And Cassandra was okay with that. Her first impression of Crystal hadn’t been hugely good and she was quite fine with things staying like this, with Crystal making it up to her daughter by eating her out. And it wasn’t _that_ weird, was it? After all, Barbara was almost like a mother to Cass and look at the things _they_ did with each other.

Feeling justified, Cass kept on masturbating and kept on looking at the mother-daughter pair. Stephanie was clutching at her breasts and moaning sweetly as she rocked back and forth. It was hot, it was _really_ hot and Cass wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep on doing this before she came. And if she would be good for anything else for a long while after that orgasm. This kind of thing could take it out of you, after all. It could _really_ take it out of you. Cass wasn’t sure how Bruce managed to both be Batman _and_ have those orgies that the tabloids so breathlessly reported on all the time.

Stephanie was obviously about to cum. And that meant that it was time for Cass to as well. Luckily, the thought of Steph cumming from being eaten out by her mother was just what Cass needed for the final edge.

Cass grunted as she felt her orgasm rising up inside of her. And she knew exactly how she was going to take care of it, too. She stepped forward, resting the tip of her dick against Crystal’s ass, right above her panties. She pumped her hand up and down a few more times and that did the trick.

Cass started to cum, covering the older woman’s rear in her seed. It wasn’t as much as what she had pumped into Stephanie, but it still felt _wonderful_ to cum. Cass moaned, looking Stephanie in the eyes as she covered her mother’s ass in cum. Stephanie looked like she was enjoying every minute of this.

Man, this had to be the third most messed up family visit that Cass had ever been on.


	5. Chapter 5

**She Who Stands Over All Final**

  
Cass felt like she should be smoking a cig. That was what the man was supposed to do after having a debauched threesome with a hot girl and her hot (though not very, um, likable) mother, right? And since Cass had _done_ that, doing everything else involved seemed to be in order.  
  
Cass shook her head as she looked out the bedroom window. She could see the sun up in the sky, though there was so much fog that she could look right at the yellow-reddish glow and not strain her eyes. It was getting lower in the sky and pretty soon it would be night.  
  
Okay, Cass had fooled around enough. Come tomorrow, she would get back to being _Batgirl_ and starting to work on, well, everything. This new dick was… quite the thing, but as fun as using it was, she couldn’t go around doing nothing but fucking the lovely, beautiful women that she knew. She had to get back on track and start making things right.  
  
Tomorrow, though, since Cass was feeling _pretty_ worn out from everything that she had done today. Not that she had any regrets, of course. How could she, when Barbs and Steph and, to a lesser extent, Crystal, had all felt so fun?  
  
“You taking lessons from the Old Man?” Steph asked, stepping up behind Cass and draping her arms over Cass’s shoulders. “Bat 101, how to look out the window and brood? 102 is doing the same on a gargoyle?”  
  
“Did I look like I was brooding?” Cass asked, turning around with a small smile. The smile changed from just pure humor to something else as she looked Steph over. Her… lover, wow, that was something to think over, was only wearing a tight t-shirt that was practically painted onto her breasts. “I was just thinking about, you know, stuff.”  
  
“Well, you can think about _stuff_ later. Right now we’ve still got hot water and, uh,” Steph fell silent, though her mouth opened and closed as she tried out different ways to say something.  
  
“And I’ve been doing a _lot_ of stuff today and haven’t cleaned up much in between it?” Cass asked.  
  
“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Stephanie said. “The shower’s this way, babe.” She planted a quick kiss on Cass’s cheek as she walked out of her mother’s bedroom.  
  
Crystal was standing in the kitchen, doing some work on something. Cass thought she could smell onions, but if that was the _only_ ingredient in the meal… well then.  
  
The bathroom was nothing more than a bathroom and a _lot_ smaller than even Alfred’s up at Wayne Manor. It still had hot water though, and that was the important thing. Cass stripped out of the underwear that she had put on after getting done with Steph and her mom (and _wow_ that was still something that had happened, huh?) and got the hot water going.  
  
It was hard not to notice that Stephanie hadn’t left the bathroom. She was leaning against the wall and smiling as she stared at Cass. Cass looked back at her, feeling her dick twitching and starting to grow hard. God damn, didn’t this thing _ever_ get enough?  
  
“You know,” Steph said casually, hooking her fingers underneath her shirt and lifting it up just a bit, “I worked up quite the sweat as well. Not _just_ with you, but also going out, looking around, seeing what was happening to Gotham. I should clean off too.”  
  
“That,” Cass said, her voice sounding like a frog’s. “That,” she tried again, a lot more normally this time,” sounds really good, Steph.”  
  
Stephanie smiled at her and stripped herself out of her shirt. Cass ran her eyes over her friend’s body again, looking at the firm, beautiful breasts and everything else. Man, it seemed that every single woman in her life looked sexy. Even the female villains.  
  
Cass stepped into the shower and Stephanie quickly followed her, closing the crazed glass door behind her. The shower was just barely big enough for two people to stand in without getting pressed up against one another. And that was pretty nice, really.  
  
“Now let’s get… clean,” Stephanie said with a grin as she turned on the hot water. “And then maybe…”  
  
“Maybe,” Cass said in happy tone.  
  
The two of them started kissing. Stephanie stepped forward and pressed herself up against Cass, hugging her and wrapping her arms around in her a tight hug. Cass quickly returned the gesture and the kisses, making out with her best friend. It felt _wonderful and Cass_ wasn’t at all surprised to feel her dick starting to get hard against Steph’s belly.  
  
“Oh yeah, guess we better take care of this bad boy,” Stephanie said with a grin. “Bad girl. Whatever.”  
  
Cass shrugged, not really caring. Especially not when she could kiss Stephanie again, which was just as fun the… how many times had she kissed her friend today? Well, it wasn’t the sort of thing that you could get tired of, that was for certain.  
  
The two of them moaned as they made out, hugging each other tightly as Cass’s dick rubbed against Stephanie’s belly. Their breasts were rubbing against each other as well. It was a _weird_ sensation for Cass, to feel her hard nipples digging into the soft flesh of Stephanie’s breasts as Steph’s nipples did the same to her, but it wasn’t really a _bad_ sensation.  
  
Cass moved her hands along Stephanie’s body, coming down to her butt and giving it a good, hard squeeze. Stephanie moaned and pressed herself even more firmly against Cass’s hands. Cass shivered and kept on squeezing down. Her dick was fully erect by now, throbbing and wanting to be buried inside of some sweet, wonderful lady.  
  
“I’ve never had shower sex before,” Stephanie said in a quiet, lusty voice. “It’s going to be pretty fun, I bet.”  
  
“How could sex with you be _bad_?” Cass asked. “But this is nice.”  
  
The hot water beating down on Cass’s skin felt _really_ nice. She shivered and kept on groping Stephanie, even as her friend returned the favor, running her hands along Cass’s fit body and squeezing down on whatever bits of her seemed the most fun to touch.  
  
“Girls?” A voice called from outside the bathroom. “What are you doing in there?”  
  
Cass opened her mouth but couldn’t begin to think about how to answer that question. Stephanie saw the look of confusion on her face and giggled.  
  
“We’re getting ready to have some fun sex, Mom,” Stephanie called out, making Cass’s jaw drop. “Room for a third if you want to join us!”  
  
There was silence from the other side of the bathroom door for a minute. Cass stared at Stephanie, who smiled back at her with a pretty smug air about her.  
  
“Fine,” Crystal answered. “I’ll be expecting the two of you to help get dinner ready afterwards, though.”  
  
“Of course,” Cass said, shifting around and not quite believing that this was _actually_ happening. But, well, it obviously was. “Right, Stephanie?”  
  
“Sure thing, I can swing down to Micky D’s for three burgers anytime,” Steph said with a smile. “Get on in here, Mom.”  
  
Less than a minute later, Crystal was joining the two of them. Cass stared at the older woman as she squeezed inside of the shower stall with them. She still looked good and Cass was still feeling _very_ turned on from, well, everything that had happened to her already today.  
  
“So,” Crystal said, looking at both her daughter and at Cass with an equal amount of lust in her eyes, “where should we begin?”  
  
Cass leaned forward and kissed Crystal, wrapping one arm around her even as her other stayed holding onto Stephanie. They were all _very_ tightly pressed together, their slick bodies rubbing against each other. And especially against Cass’s cock, which was standing out, large and proud, in front of her.  
  
Both Crystal and Stephanie were stroking it, gliding their hands up and down along it. Cass shivered, enjoying the feeling of the two of them touching her. And she was touching them in turn, groping them. And they were touching each other. It was a wonderful lesbian threesome, with incest freely mixed in.  
  
Well, Cass kind of thought of Barbs as her mother _anyway_ and that hadn’t stopped her from fucking the redheaded woman hard enough that she got the ability to walk. So Cass really wasn’t going to be throwing any stones here.  
  
Instead, she kept on kissing the two beautiful women in front of her, touching and stroking them. And wondering just how many other women she was going to be fucking tomorrow when she went out and about as Batgirl. A housewife who was _very_ grateful for Cass helping her out? Montoya wanting to thank her for nabbing some crooks? Poison Ivy wanting to reform? Or was Cass getting a bit too big of a head for her own good?  
  
Shaking her head and sending droplets of hot water flying, Cass leaned in for another kiss with Stephanie. She just couldn’t get tired of kissing her friend. It felt so nice and fun.  
  
Cass looked Stephanie and Crystal over. Steph was younger and a lot fitter. Crystal, though, was more fully-figured. Not overweight or anything, but she had a lot more generous curves to her breasts and hips and the like. They both looked pretty good, really.  
  
And Cass kissed them both as she felt her hard, thick dick pulsing and twitching in their hands. She needed to be buried inside of someone _soon_. But who to pick?  
  
Oh, like it was really a question. How could she pick someone besides her best friend who was right in front of her, naked and wet? Cass shifted position slightly to look right at Stephanie, who was looking back at her with a hungry expression on her face.  
  
“You ready, Stephanie?” Cassandra asked, in between kissing Stephanie’s cheeks and face.  
  
“Oh fuck yeah, I’m ready,” Stephanie said with a shiver and a grin. She turned around, bracing herself against the shower wall and looking over her shoulder. “Come on, Cass, give it to me good and hard.”  
There was no way that Cass could pass up that offer. She stroked her dick and looked down at Stephanie’s ass. It was a _good_ ass, nice and firm. Cass squeezed it, sighing in happiness. Then she tried to step forward.  
  
Crystal blocked her way, smiling at her as she started to kneel down.  
  
“One sec, girlie,” Crystal said, sliding in underneath her daughter’s legs. “There. That’s better. _Now_ you can start to fuck my daughter.”  
  
Cass paused for a moment and shook her head. Fine, whatever. The important thing was that she was feeling horny and she wanted to be with her friend. She stepped forward and rested the tip of her dick against Stephanie’s pussy.  
  
She gasped a bit as she felt Crystal starting to lick at her shaft. Then she slid on in, pushing deeper and deeper into Stephanie’s pussy.  
  
Her friend was wet. And Stephanie let out a sweet, sweet cry as she was filled up, as Cass’s rod sank deeper and deeper inside of her. Cass shivered and grabbed onto Stephanie’s ass, squeezing down on it.  
  
Cass could feel Crystal’s tongue on her dick, though from time to time it vanished. Cass had a feeling that when it did, Crystal was licking her daughter’s clit, given how sweetly Steph gasped every time that happened. The thought of _that_ sent another shiver of arousal through Cass and she started to fuck Stephanie harder and faster than before, sliding back and forth and slamming in and out of Stephanie.  
  
The blonde girl was rocking back and forth as the hot water beat down on her. She was making some sweet, wonderful moans as she got fucked, moaning like, like… Cass couldn’t think of a good metaphor to describe her friend right now. She just knew that she liked how Stephanie sounded and that she wanted to hear more of it. _So_ much more.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Stephanie,” Cass said softly. “You’re beautiful and badass and I think that every girl should look up to you.”  
  
“Oh, tell me more,” Stephanie said, sounding delighted. “Go on, stroke my ego some more.”  
  
“I think you have a full enough head already dear,” Crystal said sourly. “You don’t need to hear more about how amazing it is to run around and get in fights with lunatics.”  
  
“I love the way you always have a joke ready for me,” Cass said, squeezing down on Steph’s ass and feeling it shifting around underneath her hands. “They can be kind of…” Cass searched for a kinder word than _bad_. “Corny at times, but you always make the effort and I really like that.”  
  
“Ah, baby,” Stephanie said, sounding very pleased and giggling, “you’re supposed to say this sort of thing _before_ getting me in bed!” She rocked back against Cass. “Thank you.”  
  
Cass nodded, smiling a bit and kept on fucking her friend. It felt _very_ good to fuck Stephanie, of course, sliding in and out of her, filling her up again and again, making sure that she got to feel good, that Cass got to feel good… Oh yeah, it was _all_ feeling very, very good. Cass shivered, feeling her erect dick pulsing inside of her friend. She was going to cum soon, she could tell. And then?  
  
Well, and then it would probably be time to fuck Crystal. And after _that_ , then maybe they could get cleaned up and go and make dinner. Cass smiled, seeing how it was all planned out. And, of course, she kept on fucking her friend, sliding in and out of Stephanie as her mom licked at both of them.  
  
Cass was obviously not the only one who was having a good time. Stephanie was moaning loudly and lewdly as Cass slid into her again and again, filling her up. She was so _wet_ and _tight_ around Cass and it felt wonderful as the two of them fucked each other, pumping in and out as they screwed.  
  
And the tongue licking along her shaft felt pretty good as well. Cass supposed that Crystal was getting a _lot_ of her daughter’s flavor. Stephanie had to be leaking like a faucet and on top of that, there was all of the water running down her body. It was… quite the enjoyable thought. And if Crystal was using her mouth to pleasure her daughter and Cass, she wasn’t using it to talk, which could only possibly be for the better.  
  
Cass felt a bit guilty over that thought but not by much. She tightened her grip on Stephanie and kept on thrusting, going faster and faster as she pounded in and out of Stephanie. She could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her. It wouldn’t be long now, she could tell. She was going to be cumming _soon_ and it was going to feel great, even though it was already her… Cass tried to count up how many times she had already cum today and gave up after a few seconds. She had done a _lot_ today, that was what was important. And it had all felt very good indeed.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Cass grunted as she kept on thrusting.  
  
“Do it,” Steph said in an excited voice. “Cum inside of me. Let me feel you cum.”  
  
How could Cass turn down a request like that? She started to _seriously_ fuck her friend, slamming in and out of Steph, feeling the pleasure forming into a sharp, throbbing point inside of her. She just had to- let it go.  
  
And Cass did. And it felt _incredible_. Cass shivered and moaned as she felt her semen getting pumped into Stephanie, filling her up as Cass came. And there was still so much cum, even after the loads that had been pumped into and on Barbs and Steph and Crystal.  
  
“Oh yes,” Stephanie moaned. “Oh yes, it’s good, it’s so good, thank you, Cass, I love it, I love it so much.”  
  
Cass smiled and patted Stephanie’s back. Then, before Cass had even had the chance to pull out of her friend, Stephanie started to cum.  
  
It had to be because her mother had been licking her clit. That had to have been the final jolt needed to push her over the edge. That was a thought that Cass _knew_ would keep on coming back to her for a long, long time. And who could blame her for liking that idea?   
  
Stephanie got _really_ tight around Cass, milking her dry, or at least trying to. Cass shivered as she felt the tight folds squeezing down around her, doing their best to make her feel _wonderful_. She smiled and stroked Steph’s ass and hips, trying to let her friend know how much Cass loved her.  
  
“Oh, that was the… second-best time you and I have had sex,” Stephanie said with a contended sigh as Cass slowly pulled out of her. “Can’t wait to go again.”  
  
Cass looked down at her still-hard cock and opened her mouth to suggest that there was no reason to wait. But Crystal interrupted her.  
  
“All in the fullness of time,” Crystal said, showing an impressive amount of flexibility as she wiggled out from underneath Cass and Steph and stood up. “You wouldn’t deny your mother some pleasure, would you?”  
  
“No, Mrs. Brown,” Cass said, looking the older woman up and down. Yeah, she was _quite_ ready to fuck Crystal. Maybe a blowjob?  
  
“Good,” Crystal said, seeming to take Stephanie’s agreement with this as a given. “Then get ready to fuck my ass.”  
  
Cass blinked at that and she heard a spot of muffled laughter from Stephanie. But Crystal _did_ have a pretty fine butt and would it really be such a terrible thing to fuck it? Cass didn’t think so.  
  
“Alright,” Cass said. “How do you want-oh!”  
  
Crystal had taken a step forward and pressed herself against Cass. And she had stood on her toes so that her breasts were pressing against Cass’s _face_. All of a sudden, Cass was enveloped in a warm, soft mass of flesh. Her dick twitched underneath her and her hands came up automatically to squeeze down on them.  
  
“Yeah, I figured you were a breast girl,” Crystal said with a laugh. “Always checking out my daughter’s rack. Don’t think that I didn’t notice.”  
  
Cass didn’t _think_ that she had been looking at Steph’s breasts more than any other part of her. Had she been? She supposed it didn’t really matter.  
  
Instead, she let herself get lowered down to the shower floor. There wasn’t a whole lot of space down there, especially not with Crystal getting on her hands and knees and shaking her rear back and forth behind her, temping Cass as she stared at the fat ass. It was a lot larger than Stephanie’s, though nowhere near as firm.  
  
Cass grabbed her dick and pumped her hand along it, feeling the remnants of Steph’s arousal that hadn’t been washed away yet. She guided it forward, resting it against the entrance to Crystal’s rear. It was still slightly spread out from the fucking that they had done earlier.  
  
“Come on,” Steph said, sinking down behind Cass. Her back had to be pressed _right_ up against the shower wall, but she didn’t show any sign of discomfort. “Fuck my mom, Cass. Fuck her right in the ass and make her squeal.”  
  
There was just no way that Cass could hold back after hearing encouragement like that. She took a deep breath, grabbed hold of Crystal’s rear and then started to slide on inside of her.  
  
It was _tight_. And it felt pretty good. Cass shivered as she felt the shaft sliding deeper and deeper into the mature woman, filling her up with Cass’s hard rod. She licked her lips as she felt Stephanie’s hands wandering over her body, mostly playing with her breasts. And then she got down to fucking Crystal.  
  
Cass felt fine in setting a pretty quick pace, sliding in and out of Crystal’s rear. She really put a lot of force behind it, slamming back and forth and moving hard and fast. Crystal didn’t seem to mind and just kept on moaning as she got screwed and used, Cass giving it everything she had.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it,” Stephanie whispered into Cass’s ear. “Fuck her, fuck that bitch hard, really give it to her.”  
  
Cass nodded and focused on giving Crystal everything she had. She went faster and faster, pumping back and forth. She looked down, enjoying the way that Crystal’s ass was shaking from the force of the thrusts as Cass slammed in and out of her. Heck, Crystal’s entire body was shaking as she got fucked. It was a pretty hot sight and Cass was enjoying it immensely as she watched the older woman moan out her pleasure.  
  
“So good,” Crystal said in a gasping tone. “So _deep_!” She let out a lustful moan that sent shivers up and down along Cass’s spine. “Don’t you dare stop, girlie! Keep on fucking my ass! Make me cum from getting fucked in the ass!”  
  
Cass thought that she could manage that. Well, so long as she didn’t need to do much more than just keep on thrusting back and forth and making the older woman feel good. So she did, rocking back on her heels and then thrusting herself back in, making her thick dick slide into Crystal’s stretched out asshole.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it,” Stephanie said, her voice choked with lust. “Keep on doing that. Keep on fucking my mom in the ass right in front of me.”  
  
Cass was sure that if she checked, she’d find that Steph’s thighs were coated with more arousal than water. What a _kinky_ girl. As opposed to Cass, of course, who was just completely and utterly normal. Who _didn’t_ fuck three different girls, all in a single day, multiple times?  
  
Cass shook her head back and forth and focused on fucking Crystal. Her ass was squeezing down nicely around Cass’s dick. Cass’s next orgasm was still a ways away, but it was getting there, spurred on by how wonderful Crystal’s rear was and how good Steph’s hands felt.  
  
Crystal’s ass was tighter than Steph’s pussy had been, but the various other holes of various other women that had been fucked were too far in the past for Cass to properly compare them. All she could really say was that she was having a good time fucking her best friend’s (and lover?) mom’s rear in the shower, in front of her friend. Cass was used to strange things happening as part of her lifestyle, but this was still the… fourth weirdest thing that she had ever been involved in. At least she wasn’t wearing a costume this time.  
  
“You feel really good, Crystal,” Cass said, reaching down to squeeze a large, soft cheek. “It’s really tight and really hot around me.” And that wasn’t even touching on how Crystal’s actual cheeks felt. Those were fantastic as well.  
  
“You’re making me feel good, too,” Crystal moaned. “Fuck, I am so fucking wet right now.”  
  
Cass slid a hand along Crystal’s hip to check. It was hard to tell how much of the wetness that she found down there was from arousal versus water. At least, until Cass slid her fingers into Crystal’s pussy. That had to be _all_ arousal. And there was quite a bit of it as well.  
  
Cass drew her hand back out and studied it, looking at the strings of semi-clear fluid clinging to her fingers. She shook her head and wiped her hand clean on Crystal’s back, the still-hot water from the shower whisking away the proof of it very quickly.  
  
And she kept on fucking Crystal the entire time, slamming in and out of her tight, hot, wonderful ass, feeling the pleasure building up inside of her. From the moans that were escaping Crystal’s lips, she was feeling pretty turned on as well, getting close to her own orgasm. Cass shivered at the thought of making two women cum in front of their mother or daughter. And they _wanted_ it too, which was the really weird part.  
  
Cass kept on fucking the beautiful (in body, at least) woman in front of her, while her friend kept on touching her from behind, sending wonderful tingles all over Cass’s entire body. Especially when Stephanie reached down to play with Cass’s breasts. The way her fingers moved over Cass’s boobs, stroking and squeezing, paying plenty of attention to her nipples, really helped Cass’s orgasm along.  
  
So did fucking a MILF in the ass, of course. And that was _not_ a thought that Cass would have expected to have this time yesterday. So who knew what tomorrow would be like? Cass shook her head back and forth and focused on the woman she was fucking and how good it felt to screw her.  
  
Crystal was gasping loudly and lewdly. It was a pretty erotic sound, actually, and Cass shivered. She leaned forward and wrapped her hands around Crystal’s breasts, feeling the large, soft mounds moving underneath her fingers. She squeezed down, feeling them shift around. That got another wonderful sound from Crystal and Cass smiled.  
  
And, of course, kept fucking Crystal, because nothing less than Superman knocking down the bathroom wall and announcing that he needed her help would be enough to distract Cass from what she was doing right now. Cass was going as hard and as fast as she could, slamming into Crystal again and again, making her rock forward with every thrust and let out a sweet, wonderful moan as she got fucked and used. She really was making a _lot_ of noise as she got fucked and it all sounded very nice to Cass. She wouldn’t mind hearing more of that sound, either. More and more of it, and not just from Crystal.  
  
Cass thought that Babs and Stephanie, especially, would sound lovely if they were making that kind of sound. She shivered and smiled. A picture was forming in her mind’s eye of those two, laying on the bed in front of her, kissing each other and giggling as she switched between fucking each of them.  
  
Oh yeah, that was a _really_ nice idea. Cass thought that she just might have to bring it up the next time the three of them were together and had the spare energy and interest to try something like that.  
  
It would probably be even better than fucking Crystal’s ass. No, it _certainly_ would be better, even though Crystal was feeling great, wrapped around Cass like this. Cass tapped on some final reserves and energy and started to _really_ fuck Crystal, giving it everything she had. She wouldn’t be able to keep this up for long, but she just had to last long enough to cum. And Cass’s orgasm was _very_ close indeed. She could feel it right _there_ , just waiting for her.  
  
So Cass slammed into Crystal’s ass like a piston, thrusting in and out and drawing a babble of meaningless words from Crystal. Steph was panting excitedly in Cass’s ear and it was all feeling really fucking _good_!  
  
Cass grunted as she felt her dick twitching inside of Crystal’s ass. She didn’t want to pull out. So she didn’t. Instead, she kept her shaft buried inside of Crystal, feeling it pressing against Crystal’s walls.  
  
Then she started to cum. Cass came a _lot_. Or at least it felt like she was cumming a lot. She shivered as she felt her dick twitching and pulsing, shooting jet after jet of semen inside of Crystal, filling her rear up with cock and cum.  
  
Crystal liked it. She was moaning like a whore as she got filled up, shivering around and making all kinds of sweet sounds as she got used. Cass bit her lip as she listened to the older woman sounding like this, sounding so _slutty_.  
  
“God, Mom,” Steph said in agreement. “There’s back-alley hookers that put on less of a show.”  
  
“Don’t you start,” Crystal gasped out. “Do you know how long it’s been since I got to feel this good? Don’t you ruin it for me.”  
  
“It’s been sixty-five minutes,” Steph whispered into Cass’s ear. “And I bet that it won’t be a full hour before she tries going after you again.”  
  
Cass shrugged at that. Maybe Crystal would and maybe she wouldn’t. But if it came down to Cass choosing between Crystal and Stephanie, that wasn’t much of a choice at all, was it?  
  
Cass sat back on her heels, pulling her dick out of Crystal’s ass. She watched the semen that came trickling out of it after, forming a small white river running down her skin. It was a _nice_ look, though right now, Cass couldn’t attach to much erotic fun to it. She was feeling… _satisfied_. Very satisfied.  
  
Cass sighed as she slumped back in the shower. Wow. Really, _wow_. This had been… quite the day. She had done quite a bit of stuff. And she had enjoyed it all. Cass grinned to herself and nodded. She had _really_ enjoyed it all.  
  
And tomorrow- well, tomorrow was probably going to be a lot less about Cass and her wonderful dick and more about helping out Gotham, especially if this fog was still hanging around. The two things _probably_ weren’t going to overlap, but, then again, you could never know for sure.  
  
Cass smiled and relaxed against Steph. Well, whatever happened, would happen. And she would be ready to deal with it when it did, especially with Babs and Steph at her side.  
  
They’d make sure that things turned out right.


	6. She Who Stands Over All Epilogue

  
Cass smiled as she glanced out the window. It was another beautiful day in Gotham. And she had even said that with a straight face. _That_ was a weird feeling.

Shaking her head, Cass focused on something a lot more important. Today was going to be a _good_ day. A day that, hopefully, she and Stephanie could relax in.

Being Batwoman took a _lot_ of time and effort, though at least Cass didn’t need to keep up a real secret identity like Bruce had. She spared a thought for her mentor, hoping that he was enjoying his time with Selena, wherever in the world they were now that ten years and a broken leg had taken their toll on him.

“Come on, darling,” Stephanie said, smiling at Cass as she poked her head around the door. “Barbara is almost here.”

“Wouldn’t do to keep the chief of police waiting,” Cass said, nodding her head. She stepped out of the bedroom and kissed Stephanie. Then she patted little Lisa on the head.

The baby cooed up at her, her brown eyes wide and staring with the constant surprise she looked at _everything_ at. Cass smiled and Lisa smiled widely as well, not sure why her mother was happy but glad that she was.

“I’ll go put her down,” Stephanie said, kissing the top of Lisa’s head and heading for the nursery. “You’d better get ready.”

Cass nodded. An orgy wasn’t something that could just happen. Especially not now, when they all had schedules to work around. But the music was playing, the drinks were ready to be poured and all that needed to happen now was for Barbara and Crystal to show up for some fun.  
 *******  
And half an hour later, Cass was having a _lot_ of fun. She looked down at Crystal as the older woman bobbed up and down along her cock. Crystal was _good_ at sucking cock. She had certainly had plenty of time to learn how to suck dick and she hadn’t let those lessons fade.

Barbra was leaning against the wall, touching herself with a smile on her face as she stared, looking at the two of them. Stephanie wasn’t present, since Lisa had started to kick up a fuss and she had gone in to take care of the baby. But she would be back out here soon. And then the orgy would _really_ kick into high gear.

“Suck that cock and gag on it,” Barbara said, running her hands up and down her body, getting herself warmed up without actually _masturbating_ quite yet. “Make some spittle fly as you swallow the entire rod.”

“If you’d rather get down here and take over for her,” Cass said, stroking Crystal’s hair and feeling the skilled tongue gliding along her length, “I’ve got more than enough for both of you.”

“Maybe later,” Barbara said with a grin. “I’m enjoying the show too much right now.”

Cass nodded and looked down at Crystal. Speaking of things that she would enjoy, the thought of actually getting to feel a hot, tight ass wrapped around her cock sounded wonderful. She placed a hand on Crystal’s forehead and pushed her backwards, making Crystal pop off with a gag.

“Time for you to get fucked,” Cass said, stroking her slick cock with one hand.

“If you say so,” Crystal said, excitement dancing in her eyes and putting the lie to her disinterested tone.

Cass pushed Crystal down, behind her over the couch and pulling her rear up into the air. Then she loomed above Crystal, running her hands over the bare skin and red lingerie that Crystal was wearing. Her dick twitched in excitement and Cass smiled. Oh, she was going to _enjoy_ this. She was _really_ going to enjoy this.

Then she slid her cock into Crystal’s ass. Crystal made quite the enjoyable sound at that, moaning sweetly as she got filled up with her daughter-in-law’s cock. Cass nodded in satisfaction at the feeling. Then she started to _fuck_ Crystal, really hammering in and out of her, pumping her hips back and forth as her hands dug into Crystal’s hips and rear. Ten years wasn’t long enough to get tired of feeling this rear up.

“Oh, I see we’re all having fun,” Stephanie said, reappearing and closing the door behind her. “Just make sure to keep things quiet, would you?” She laughed. “None of us want to have to miss out on this to quiet Lisa down.”

“That’s the benefit of being single,” Barbara said, her pants down around her ankles now as she masturbated, her thong bulging from the hand shoved inside of it. “I only get woken up by some new disaster at the station.”

Stephanie snorted at that and went over to the couch. She wasn’t wearing very much at all. Just a set of lingerie that was a bit fancier and brighter than what her mother was wearing.

As soon as she got to the couch, Stephanie settled down, putting her legs on either side of her mother’s head. And Crystal didn’t need any encouragement to start eating her daughter out, pulling down the panties and pressing her mouth up against the wet pussy.

Crystal really was an oral-focused lady, wasn’t she? Cass shook her head, thinking back to all the times that Crystal had given her a blowjob or eaten her daughter out instead of doing any number of other sex acts. Well, with how good it felt, who could possibly complain about that?

Cass was settling into a comfortable pace as she fucked Crystal’s ass. Her hips were slapping against Crystal’s rear as she filled the older woman up, stuffing her dick _deep_ inside of Crystal’s rear. It felt wonderful and Cass looked down at the full rear jiggling back and forth as she fucked her mother-in-law.

And watched her wife getting eaten out by her mother. That was a _very_ nice sight, something that added the perfect spice to what Cass was doing. She smiled as she stared, squeezing down and rocking back and forth. From time to time, she lowered her eyes, seeing her cock appearing and disappearing as she pushed it in and out of Crystal’s rear.

“I’m going to- oh!”

Crystal pulled her mouth away from her daughter’s pussy long enough to make a bit of an announcement before she lustfully moaned. Cass grinned. It had taken a long while, but she had finally managed to get all three of her lovers to be able to cum from their asses. That- had really been something special and Cass enjoyed the looks that passed over their faces whenever that happened.

Cass picked up the pace, really hammering into Crystal, making her entire body bounce and joggle and rock. It was wonderful to look at and Cass could feel her own arousal rising up inside of her as she stared.

It was less than a minute after that when Crystal loudly announced her orgasm, screaming it into Steph’s pussy. Her body shivered and rocked back and forth, pulling her almost off of Cass’s dick before slamming herself back down along it. Cass licked her lips as she stared down at her.

As soon as the orgasm was over, Crystal slumped forward. Well, that was to be expected for an older lady like her. She would need a while to regain her energy and be ready to fuck again. Cass, meanwhile, was still feeling _very_ horny and was _very_ ready to keep on fucking.

And who better to fuck than her wife? Stephanie was obviously turned on from what her mother had done to her but she equally obviously hadn’t cum. She rolled off of the couch and shakily rose to her feet, looking turned on and excited.

“Come here, darling,” Cass said, reaching up and grabbing Steph’s arm.

Stephanie let herself get pulled closer to Cass. The two of them embraced and pressed up against one another, feeling the strong muscles underneath their skin. Then Cass was bringing Stephanie down to the ground, in what was almost a conventional missionary position. Except for the other two women in the room.

Both Cass and Steph were feeling _very_ turned on from what they had done with Crystal. Stephanie’s pussy was wet and glistening, completely ready for Cass to slide into her. Cass did so, grunting as she felt the hot, wet, tight folds wrapping around her and squeezing down. It was a _great_ feeling and she shivered, kissing Steph. Steph kissed her back and then they started to fuck, rocking and grinding against each other as they embraced, trying to give voice to everything that the two of them were feeling.

Barbara was still watching off from the corner, masturbating as she enjoyed the sights. Cass would have to go over and take care of her soon. But right now, she needed to fuck her wife, make the most important woman in the world feel good.

Steph was obviously feeling _very_ good as she got fucked. She was squeezing down tightly around Cass, moaning softly as she rocked back and forth on the carpet. It was obvious that she was close to cumming. So was Cass, of course.

And it didn’t take very long before Cass shoved her dick deep inside of Steph and held herself there. They both made some very lewd sounds as the two of them came together. It felt _amazing_ and Cass shivered as she felt the semen flowing into her wife. Steph had an overjoyed look on her face as she stared up at Cass.

The two of them kissed again. It wasn’t a very long kiss as the _need_ that the both of them felt drove the pair up and apart, seeking out others.

Steph returned to her mother, wrapping her up in her arms and placing her cum-filled pussy against her mother’s face. As Crystal started to eat her out, Stephanie returned the favor, licking and slurping at the pussy that she had come out of once upon a time.

Cass, meanwhile, was with Barbara. The older redhead looked _stunning_ as she stared, masturbating. She pulled her hand away from her crotch and smiled at Cass as she approached.

“Finally, I was getting tired of waiting,” Barbara said, planting a kiss on Cass’s lips. “Are you ready to take care of me?”

“Of course I am,” Cass said, resting one hand on Barbara’s chest. “I’m going to be taking _good_ care of you, Babs.”  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Barbara said with a smile, pressing her body up against Cass’s. “Going to show me how?”

Well, of course Cass was. She grabbed onto Barbara’s body and dragged her along, over to the kitchen. She sat down on one of the chairs and spread her legs. Just a few seconds later, Barbara was sitting down on her lap, grinding her rear against Cass’s dick. That felt _good_ , but it would feel even better if Cass was inside of Barbara.

Luckily, there were ways to make that happen. Cass grabbed Barbara’s rear and squeezed down on it, feeling the cheeks shifting around underneath her hands. Barbara, as police commissioner, wasn’t in as good of shape as Cass or Steph were. But she was in a _lot_ better shape than Crystal was. And her ass reflected that. It moved nicely underneath Cass’s hands.

“You _do_ know what you like, huh?” Barbara said with a giggle. “Well, let me have some fun as well.”

Then she was sinking down onto Cass’s dick. Her wet pussy wrapped around the dick wonderfully. They both moaned, feeling Cass’s rod sinking deeper and deeper into Barbara. They both panted heavily before Barbara started to bounce up and down along the shaft.

From this position, they could both see what was happening in the living room, how the Brown’s were eating each other out. Incest really _did_ get Cass’s motor going. At least when it came to Stephanie and her mother. Other people, including Cass’s own family? Not _nearly_ as much.

Still, she might as well enjoy this for as long as it lasted. She smiled, watching the two of them and feeling the third member of her small harem bouncing along her cock. She shivered and ran her hands along Barbara’s body, feeling it up through the police commissioner’s clothing. What little of it she still had on, at least.

“Oh yes,” Barbara said in a lusty moan. “Oh, that’s it. That’s just what I need. It feels so good.”

“It feels good for me, too,” Cass said in a slightly strained voice as she felt the tight walls clinging to her. “You _always_ feel so good around me, Barbara.”

“Oh, you say that to all of the girls,” Barbara said in an intentionally flirtatious giggle.

“Because it’s true,” Cass said.

And it was. Steph, Barbara and Crystal all felt great around her cock, whether it was their mouth, pussy, ass or tits. It was all _wonderful_ and Cass was glad that she got to lead a life where this sort of thing happened to her.

In addition to all of the other things that she was thankful about, of course. She shivered and ran her hands along Barbara’s body, feeling the lust bubbling up inside of her. But not as quickly as Barbara was getting turned on, obviously.

Over the past ten years, Cass had gotten a _pretty_ good idea of what Barbara enjoyed and how she expressed her arousal. Along with her other lovers, of course. And it was clear that all the time that Barbara had spent watching Cass be with her wife and her mother-in-law had gotten her really worked up and close to the edge.

So as Barbara kept on bouncing up and down along her cock. Cass could feel how she was squeezing down around her, getting closer and closer to the edge. It was a wonderful feeling and Cass welcomed it, leaning back on the chair and letting Barbara do her _very_ best to make Cass feel as good as she possibly could.

“Come on, come on, come on, I’m close,” Barbara moaned, pushing herself backwards, up against Cass. “It was wonderful, watching you with those two.”

“It felt nice, being with those two,” Cass admitted, bringing her hands up to grab onto Barbara’s body, running her hands back and forth along the curvy frame. “And it feels nice being with you, too.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t ask you to choose between your wife and me,” Barbara said with an amused grunt. “Just, ah, keep on going. Keep on _going_.”

Cass could do that. She rubbed Barbara’s breasts, feeling them shifting around underneath her hands as she fucked the redhead. She teased Barbara’s nipples, tweaking them and stroking them, making Barbara make some _really_ wonderful sounds in the back of her throat as she bounced.

It was obvious that it was enough to make her cum. Barbara tightened up around Cass, moaning softly in the back of her throat. It was a sweet, urgent sound as she came and Cass suddenly wished that she was able to see the look on Barbara’s face as she orgasmed. It must be _beautiful_ , she was sure of that. Seeing her orgasming, cumming hard as she bounced, what a beautiful sight that must be.

Even without seeing it, feeling it was still _pretty_ nice. Barbara’s folds clamped down tight around Cass’s cock, the muscles on the other side doing their best to milk Cass of her cum. Cass grunted, not _quite_ at the edge yet, despite Barbara’s best efforts. She managed to hold on and guide Barbara up and down for a few more strokes, feeling the tight, wet pussy clinging to her.

But Cass couldn’t last forever and pretty soon, she found herself moaning as she tugged Barbara down onto her dick, anchoring her there. And _then_ she started to cum. It felt _really_ good and Cass felt a shiver running up and down her spine as she orgasmed, pumping shot after shot of semen deep inside of Barbara.

Barbara moaned as well, a sound that Cass had gotten used to but had _never_ gotten tired of hearing. She didn’t think that her mentor had actually cum from this again, but it had obviously made her feel good.

“Oh, Cass,” Barbara said with a contented sigh. “That was amazing, dear.” She twisted around to get a look at Cass. “Just absolutely amazing.”

“I could say the same thing,” Cass said with a smile. “I love you, Barbara.”

“I love you too,” Barbara said, straining a bit to kiss Cass before twisting her head back around to a more natural angle. “But the woman you _really_ love…”

“I see her,” Cass said, nodding at Steph, who was waving her over.

It took a while to get disentangled from Barbara. Longer than was really needed, but the urge to stay pressed up against her, holding onto her and keeping her close was just too strong to easily be resisted. Still, Cass managed it in the end and headed over to Steph.

It was obvious that her wife had cum a lot. There was a big, healthy flush on her face and an equally large smile. She was still tangled up with her mother, who had some of the cum that Cass had pumped into her daughter’s pussy smeared across her cheeks.

“Hey, lover,” Steph said brightly, smiling up at Cass. “I think that Mom needs a good hard fucking of her own.”

“But where will we find someone who can do that?” Cass asked with a straight face, getting a snigger from Steph and a smack on the hip.

“Now’s not the time to work on your comedy routine,” Steph said with a grin. “Get in there and fuck her for me.”

Cass could do that. In fact, it would be even better than it sounded, since Steph showed no signs of wanting to move from her spot on top of her mother. Cass climbed onto the couch, getting comfortable and looking down at the back half of her wife, naked and spread out for her enjoyment.

Then she went a bit lower down and rested the tip of her dick against Crystal’s folds. They were _very_ wet and spread open. Cass could see what a good job Steph had been doing already, using her tongue and fingers on her mother’s pussy. But it couldn’t compare to a good, hard dicking, could it?

Although licking felt nice too. Steph was doing that right now, running her tongue up and down along Cass’s cock and getting her nice and ready for when Cass sank into her mother. From time to time, she licked Crystal’s clit instead, sending noticeable shivers through the other woman’s body.

After half a minute of that, Cass sank into Crystal’s pussy. It was _very_ easy to dot hat. Cass shivered as she went deeper and deeper inside of Crystal, filling the older woman up with her cock. She could feel the wet folds wrapping around her and doing their best to drag her deeper and deeper inside. Something that Cass was all in favor of, of course.

Cass didn’t waste any time on being slow and gentle with Crystal. She got down to fucking the older woman hard and fast right away. And Crystal could so obviously take it with ease. She started moaning into her daughter’s pussy and Cass could feel how tightly she was squeezing down around her.

It was wonderful, just like fucking any of these three always was. Cass grabbed onto Crystal’s thighs and got a good, firm grip. Then she kept on fucking the older woman, rocking back and forth and slamming in and out of her.

“Oh yes,” Stephanie said, looking up at Cass in between licking her cock and her mother’s clit. “Fuck her, fuck her _hard_. Screw her senseless.” She paused and then smiled. “Yeah, baby, do that. Fuck her so hard that she faints.”

A bit of an odd request, but one that Cass thought that she could manage. She nodded and tightened her grip on Crystal’s thighs. She took a deep breath and then started to _really_ fuck Crystal, pounding in and out of her again and again.

The sound that Crystal made at that was so _very_ pleasing to the ear. Cass shivered, feeling the way she got tight around her. And she kept on fucking the MILF, doing her best to make sure that Crystal had a strong enough orgasm that she fainted.

Steph helped with that, running her tongue up and down along Cass’s cock and tending to her mother’s pussy. Cass thought that Crystal was still eating her daughter out as well but it was hard to tell for sure, with how much she was moaning and groaning as she got fucked.

Cass didn’t mind. The wet, tight, hot pussy around her cock still felt wonderful and Cass didn’t intend to slow down anytime soon. She was just going to keep on fucking Crystal for as long and as hard as she possibly could. That would probably end with a thick load of semen inside of her and with any luck, Crystal’s body just wouldn’t be able to take any more and she would shut down. That would be _really_ hot.

“Fuck her, fuck her, fuck my mother,” Stephanie was urging, rubbing her finger against Crystal’s clit. “Make her scream out your name as you fill her up.”

“I’m doing the best I can,” Cass said with a grunt as she kept on hammering the wet folds wrapped around her.

“And it’s a wonderful job, too,” Steph said. “I love seeing this, Cass.”

Cass didn’t mind _doing_ it either. Especially when she could feel another orgasm rising up inside of her. She gritted her teeth and kept on going, rocking back and forth and spearing deep inside of Crystal, over and over again. She looked down at her wife and then over at Barbara. The redhead was masturbating again, leaning against the wall and staring intently at the threesome on the couch.

That was what Cass needed to give herself a final burst of strength. She slammed in and out of Crystal again and again, driving her cock all the way and then pulling back until only the tip was left inside. She could hear Crystal moaning and could feel how tight she was getting around her cock. They were both about to cum. Cass could tell.

“Do it, do it, do it, fuck her, fill her up,” Steph was saying, plating a firm kiss on Cass’s cock. “Fuck her stupid!”

Cass couldn’t answer in words. She just let out a deep grunt as she pushed herself forward, burying herself inside of Crystal and holding her dick there. She twitched, buried deep inside of Crystal. Then she started to cum, semen flowing out from her and into Crystal’s wet, waiting pussy.

The hot semen landing on her folds was enough to push Crystal over the edge into an orgasm. Crystal moaned loudly, not even Steph’s pussy resting on top of her face enough to silence her. Steph grinned, rocking back and forth as she listened. Cass grinned as well, enjoying this a _lot_. She looked down at Crystal and nodded in satisfaction. What a _wonderful_ outcome.

Cass slowly pulled herself out of Crystal’s pussy. Her dick was going pretty soft but the sight of the thick, white semen flowing out of Crystal’s spread open pussy helped revitalize her. Cass smiled, looking down at it.

Especially when Steph started to lick the cum up. She made happy moaning noises as she did so, shaking her hips from side to side. It was a deliciously lewd sight, one that Crystal deeply enjoyed seeing as she stared down at it.

“That’s nice,” Barbara said, echoing Cass’s thoughts. “But now you’ve got me all worked up.” Cass looked over at Barbara as she came over to join the threesome on the couch. “Do you still have enough left to give me another load?”

“I think so, yeah,” Cass said, sliding off of the couch and stretching.

It would be the last load that she would be able to give, though. Even though Cass was in excellent shape as Batwoman, there were still limits to just how much she could push herself and fully satisfying all three of these ladies was bringing her to her limits.

“Okay, Babs,” Steph said, looking up with a smile. “Take good care of Cass, okay? I want her back in perfect condition.”

“I’ll do my best,” Barbara said with a snort. “And- wait, is your mother even awake?”

“Nah,” Steph said, rolling off of the couch and letting them look down at Crystal. She was obviously asleep, lewdly presented and with her chest slowly rising and falling. “She got fucked unconscious.” She grinned. “What a way to go, right?”

“Right,” Cass said, wondering if _she_ was going to fall asleep as soon as she finished fucking Barbara. Well, going to sleep in her mentor’s arms wasn’t a _bad_ thing to do. “Let’s see if we can’t add to that number.”

“That sounds good,” Barbara said, leaning in for a quick kiss with Cass. Cass kissed her back, feeling her cock rising up and getting properly hard. “That sounds so _very_ good.”

Barbara reached down and pumped her hand along Cass’s cock, helping it get hard and ready to use. Cass shivered at the feeling and reached over to grab at Barbara’s body. It felt nice underneath her hands, shifting around in a wonderful way.

As the two twisted around in the center of the room, Cass could see her wife. Steph was grinding against her mother’s limp body, obviously working on her own orgasm. And she was obviously pretty close to it already, her mouth hanging open and panting for breath as she jerked back and forth. It was _hot_ and Cass found herself staring for a good minute or so before coming back to the warm, soft lady tangled up in her arms.

That helped her focus and she kissed Barbara, feeling her tongue sliding into the older woman’s mouth. They both moaned and Barbara went stumbling backwards before sitting down heavily on top of the couch, making Steph grunt as she was dislodged from her spot on her mother’s thigh.

The position was good enough for Cass to slip on inside of Barbara, though and that was what mattered. Both of them sighed as Barbara was filled up, Cass’s cock easily and quickly sinking deep inside of her. And then Cass started to _fuck_ her, rocking back and forth, in and out.

Steph was still using her mother’s body to masturbate, rocking back and forth and making some sweet sounds as she did so. Cass glanced over at her from time to time, seeing the wonderful look on her face. The pretty tired look, too. It seemed that _everyone_ was getting run down from this wonderful orgy. Well, that wasn’t really a problem, was it?

Cass grunted as she kissed and groped Barbara, all underneath the eyes of her wife. She could feel the lust rising up inside of her. Not very quickly, but it was rising all the same, getting hotter and higher inside of her body with every stroke. She licked her lips and took Barbara’s nipple in her mouth, sucking on it.

Steph made a choking sound as she came. Cass glanced at her, seeing Stephanie’s eyes getting wide as she rubbed against her mother’s thigh. Steph straightened up, rising up high into the air before slumping back down, a large smile on her face. It was a _really_ hot sight and Cass shivered as she saw it.

Then a fond smile appeared on her face as she realized that Stephanie had fainted. She was slumped against the back of the couch, slowly breathing in and out. It was a cute sight and Cass felt a shiver run through her as she stared.

Cass turned her attention back to the woman she was already with. Barbara was rocking back and forth as much as she could, pinned between Cass and the back of the couch. There was a hot, needy look in her eyes and Cass smiled before kissing her once again.

Barbara moaned as she came. It was a pretty quiet, restrained orgasm but it was still obviously making Barbara feel wonderful as it rolled through her. Cass watched intently, even as she got to feel Barbara squeezing down around her.

Cass could feel her own orgasm welling up inside of her. It would just take a few more seconds and then she could be cumming inside of Barbara again. She managed a few more wild thrusts into the redhead before driving her shaft in as deeply as possible.

“Oh Cass,” Barbara moaned, her eyes going wide. “Oh yes. Oh _yes_.”

A large smile appeared on Barbara’s face as her eyes rolled up in her head. Cass shivered, feeling the pussy squeezing down around her, being so _tight_ around her. It was a wonderful feeling and Cass shivered. Not so great as to keep her hard, but oh well. Cass still felt like they had ended on a high note.

Cass pulled out of Barbara’s pussy and slumped down on the small spot on the couch that wasn’t taken up already by soft, feminine flesh. Oh, that was good.

It was a pity that Cass couldn’t appreciate it even more, but this was the end for her. In an hour or two (or less, if Lisa got hungry) Cass would wake up and have some more fun with her lovers.

For now, she was _done_. Cass closed her eyes and drifted off, joining the three women already asleep. They didn’t do this sort of thing often but when they did? It was always so wonderful.

Cass’s life in general was wonderful.


End file.
